las dos caras del angel
by angel chivi
Summary: EL bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, la justicia y la tragedia nunca se cerraran de forma definitiva. El reino de los angeles a entrado en guerra con los deminios. Yuu es la soberana de los angeles y decide luchar por su trono y su reino junto a su guardian mikaela, quien antes de salir a batalla decide confesarle su amor a su preciada princesa y una promesa que no podran cumplir
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO Y LES SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE FANFIC, EH DECIDIDO PONER EN ESTA HISTORIA A MIKA Y A YUU COMO ANGELES EN UN MUNDO ALTERNO, EN ESTE CAPITULO YUU ES MUJER Y PUES NO QUISE CAMBIERLE EL NOMBRE POR LA CONTINUACION ASI QUE ESPERO NO SE DESEPCIONEN Y DEJEN DE LEER. BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

1-SOLO UN ENMIGO EL TIEMPO.

Mika y yuu se encontraban en el interior del castillo sentados frente a la chimenea observando aquellas llamas brillantes sin más.

la chica pelinegra traía puesto su armadura plateada decorada con pequeñas perlas blancas centelleantes ante el fuego, plegó sus alas hacia atrás, el silencio era abrumador lo unico que podían hacer era mirar las chispeantes llamas, el silencio era abrumador a excepción de los chasqueos de la madera quemándose, la chica abrió sus finos labios color cereza para romperlo.

Solto un suspiro.

\- Bien Mika esto es difícil pero antes de salir... quiero decirte que te libero de tu contrato, ya no tienes la obligación de protegerme. dijo sin quitar la vista del fuego.

Mikaela solo se limitó a observar aquella silueta perfectamente dibujada, resguardada debajo de todo ese metal pero que no perdía su forma, lo penso un momento y dijo:

-¿Decepcionada?-pregunto mirándola con una expresión triste- Dímelo, por favor, ¿Estás decepcionada de que alguien de bajo rango haya sido asignado como tu guardián? Termino apretando las manos sobre sus piernas bajando la mirada de nuevo al suelo.

La chica pasó sus dedos por el pelo como si pudiera alcanzar así sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al ángel, quien podía notar como la tristeza desbordaba de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, la princesa volvió a soltar un suspiro más largo dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a la ardiente pero baja llama de la chimenea.

-¿Decepcionada dices? ¿por qué debería estarlo? has ascendido muy rápido en estos últimos meses... - reflexiono un momento- Eres un misterio del mismo modo que lo es un sacramento. dijo dando una sonrisa para sí. - Creo que tú debes ser el que está decepcionado de mí.

Mikaela se volvió y la miro, la chica solto otro suspiro y continuo.

\- Creo que me veías como alguien que vivía siguiendo su propio código, dándole la contraria siempre a todos, completamente diferente a lo que seria correcto en una princesa, siempre fui la chica rebelde a la que no le importo más que su propio bienestar dejando a su reino de lado y que ahora nos trajo a este problema irremediable. Termino sin voltear la cara ni una sola vez.

Mika volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo, penso por un momento, no sabía cómo responder ante la reciente confesión de su ama, que aunque no lo demostrara y siempre luciera fuerte como una roca, en el fondo se encontraba una delicada flor que sufría en silencio, siempre se mostraba fría ante los demás, tenía diecisiete años, y era la soberana de una nación resplandeciente de ángeles desde que su padre falleció hace unos meses, pero rodeada de enemigos ambiciosos que deseaban quitarle su poderío entre ellos el rey de los demonios el cual declaro la guerra al ser rechazado por la princesa ante su propuesta de matrimonio, ella dijo que era imposible que hubiera paz entre demonios y ángeles, ambos eran mundos completamente distintos, enemigos naturales, nunca podrían convivir en armonía, mucho menos estar juntos en un mismo reino, esto hizo que el gobernante enfureciera indignado ante tal aberración declarándole la guerra a todo su reino.

No desde luego que no, nada de lo que había dicho ella era verdad, el nunca la vio de esa manera, sino como algo puro y libre de toda atadura moral, a pesar de ser una joven princesa con un reino sobre sus hombros siempre se mostró fuerte y alegre ante todo mal, el la admiraba por completo esa libre e independiente chica de la cual se había enamorado locamente pero, ¿como iba a decirle eso? ¿de que manera expresarlo? Deseaba desesperadamente besarla, abrazarla, sentir entre sus dedos aquel suave y largo cabello negro que cubria parte de su rostro pero, tenia grabado en la mente la idea de que por mucho que la amara, ella nunca corresponderia a sus sentimientos, despues de todo ella era la princesa y el un simple soldado que fue asignado como su guardian, seguramente se comprometeria con alguien de la nobleza, lo cual le aterraba pues su amor hacia ella por muy inalcanzable que fuera, era lo que lo mantenia con ganas de seguir con vida para protegerla.

Aun estaba oscuro afuera, no faltaba mucho para que llegara el alba, la princesa se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el amplio balcon y dejo que el frio la envolviera, entorno sus ojos hacia el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a asomarse, el joven rubio la miro aun sin saber que decir, esto es tan dificil, tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que veria a su preciada princesa, no queria quedarse sin decirle nada. Se dirigio hacia ella, se decidio y por fin dijo:

-Yuu chan por favor no vayas, huye de aqui con migo. Pidio con seguridad como si su propuesta fuera a ser aceptada. Al escuchar eso, la chica sintio que un escalofrio rrecorria todo su cuerpo, acaso ¿habia oido bien? ¿mika queria huir con ella? No replico. Estudio la propuesta y, durante unos segundos divago la mirada por el cielo que tenia el mismo tono que los ojos de su guardian.

-¿escapar dices? ¿y dejar a mi reino indefenso? no digas tonterias yo no soy una cobarde que sale huyendo apenas siente el peligro.-respondio dando una sonrisa para si-Naci y creci en este lugar, no permitire que nadie se adueñe de el, en este castillo tengo tantos buenos recuerdos, recuerdos invaluables, mi primera batalla, mi primer baile, y...-se detuvo mientras se volvia hacia el rubio que estaba detras de ella y añadio- y aqui fue donde te conoci Mika. concluyo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba aquel rostro de tes blanca, su piel se sentia tan suave como la seda, mika quedo impresionado ante esas palabras y el suave rose de aquella mano delicada paseandose por su mejilla le hacia sentir que el corazon se le salia del pecho-Tu viniste a mi en esta casa Mika. Es por eso que no puedo renunciar a ella, aqui naci y aqui morire si es necesario pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi vida aqui. concluyo ella con una voz fina y debil.

El chico de ojos azules respiro hondo y en seguido rodeo a la chica con sus brazos obligandola a posar su cara en el pecho del angel rubio.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? ¿que tengo miedo a perderte? a no volver a verte-susurro mikaela en el oido de la chica de ojos esmeralda logrando que se estremeciera, sujetando con fuerza aquel delicado cuerpo custodiado por la fria armadura-mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti yu-chan. concluyo con voz quebradiza. La chica pudo sentir como la sangre se le agolpaba, palpitando bajo sus blancas mejillas, podia oir que el palpitar de su guardian iba a un ritmo acelerado tal como el de ella en esos momentos, dejandose llevar, correspondio de la misma manera, el rubio se sentia tan feliz de tener a esa chica entre sus brazos, sentir su delicioso olor a rosas y acariciar ese sedoso cabello negro Disfruta simplemente de estos momentos con ella-penso-Disfruta simplemente de abrazarla junto al fuego en esta habitacion

-Te amo yu-chan. pronuncio despacio en su oido sin importarle nada mas.

-Yo tambien te amo Mika. respondio la chica pelinegra levantando la mirada hacia el rubio quien tenia un rostro maravillosamente expresivo lleno de evidente satisfaccion y lo que ciertamente parecia amor y,en acto seguido llebo su boca hacias esos delgados labios para fundirse en un dulce beso comprobando que sabian tan dulces como la miel pero, para su desgracia esa hermosa satisfaccion no duro mucho en lo absoluto, uno de los guardias entro repentinamente con una expresion completamente aterrada dando a entender que habia llegado la hora.

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SE QUE TAL VEZ NO SEA DE SU AGRADO QUE YUU SEA MUJER PERO YA VERAN QUE HABRA UN CAMBIO CONTROVERSIAL EN LA HISTORIA PERO MEJOR YA NO HABLO PORQUE ESTOY DANDO ADELANTOS XD. BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA Y SIGAN LEYENDO. ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION SOBRE LA HISORIA Y PUES YA SABEN ENTRE MAS CRITICOS MEJOR XD OK ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LES VAYA LINDO n.n.

HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


	2. Chapter 2

2- EL EQULIBRIO SE ROMPE; COMIENZA LA GUERRA.

La suave caricia de los rayos del sol ya se adentraban en aquella habitacion opaca, donde el miedo y la tencion crecian a cada segundo, los demonios se aproximaban por el sur, la princesa y su guardian se miraron por unos segundos, el silencio se volvia a hacer presente en la habitacion, yuu solo se limito a observar aquellos ojos azules de los cuales su guardian era poseedor, le parecian algo frios eran simplemente preciosos nunca antes habia visto unos ojos azules tan claros y tan intensos a la vez, sentia que la palabra sublime se quedaba corta para describir aquel rostro que brillaba cual diamante ante los rayos del sol.

\- Bien ah llegado la hora. Dijo la chica volviendose en direccion a la pesada puerta de roble. Mika aun inquieto la sujeto de la muñeca impidiendo que avanzara mas, esta se volteo encontrandose con unos ojos suplicantes, deseaba decirle algo pero se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, hasta que por fin pudo decir:

\- ¡escuchame! no salgas a combatir. Suplico casi desesperado

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!-respondio friamente la chica sin necesidad de alzar la voz- no pienso irme de aqui.

-Bien pero entonces...

Mika iba a decir algo cuando fue cortado por un rotundo no de yuu.

\- Te dije que te libero de tu contrato- Dijo volteando la cara en otra direccion- no necesito que me protejas. Concluyo.

Realmente eso no era lo que queria decir pero, penso un momento callada en la inevitable cuestion de que si, no lo dejaba en libertad, la protegeria aun si eso le costaba la vida y eso ella no lo podria soportar. Mika no entendia el comportamiento de su princesa, hace un momento le habia dicho que lo amaba y ahora le decia que no queria mas de su proteccion pero, no importa las veces que ella se lo dijera el siempre veria por ella.

-P-pero ¿porque? pregunto el rubio sin entender el por que su cambio tan repentino.

Yuu no respondio, se aparto un poco del angel y lo miro de nuevo fijamente a los ojos, con el corazon descompasadamente, arranco de su cuello aquella cadenita de oro con un medallon incrustado de diamantes y esmeraldas que le habia sido otorgada el dia de su nacimiento y en seguido se lo puso al rubio con delicadeza mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

\- Entiende que si perdemos, el rey se proclamara emperador de todos los reinos, se rompera el equilibrio existente en este y el mundo de los humanos. Concluyo volviendo a acariciar su mejilla.

otra vez con los humanos penso algo molesto mika. La verdad era que no le agradaban mucho, en cambio a yuu le llamaba mucho la atencion estos seres, se le hacia facinante ver como vivian en una linea intermedia entre el bien y el mal, siempre iba a dar un paseo a escondidas por el mundo humano, lo cual a mika no le agradaba desde aquella vez que casi lo mata de la preocupacion al ver no habia regresaba despues de tres dias.

Un sonido parecido a un trueno resono en sus oidos, la princesa se asomo al balcon y pudo divisar el ejercito de los demonios acercarse rapidamente -Maldicion han llegado-exclamo entre dientes mientras abria sus poderosas alas, dirigiendose donde sus soldados que ya estaban en formacion esperando ordenes de salir a luchar, mika la siguio.

-Bien ah llegado el momento de pelear para defender nuestras tierras-decia yuu suspendida en el aire a sus soldados - si hemos de morir moriremos dandolo todo. Concluyo con voz fuerte y decidida.

Los soldados dieron un grito en señal de que la seguian, Mika solo la miro, pues aquel extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad no terminaba de abandonarlo, el ejercito de angeles marchaban sobre el fangoso suelo para luchar contra los demonios que ya estaban frente a ellos empezo la guerra penso mika mientras sacaba su lustre espada .

-Hola princesa cuanto tiempo sin vernos-pronuncio una voz que parecia dirijir al ejercito contrario un hombre palido de pelo gris y unos ojos penetrantes color sangre-Lamentablemente esta sera la ultima. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra con una extensa espada en su mano. El angel permanecia firme como una estatua de marmol dirigiendole una mirada fria.

\- ataquen. Dijo el peliplateado casi en susurro y en seguido los demonios se lanzaron sobre los angeles, estos no se quedaron atras y salieron a contienda.

-¿Como acabara esto? se pregunto mika quien estaba al lado de la princesa.

-No tengo idea-Respondio ella- ojala hubiera forma de saberlo. Termino mientras desenvainaba su espada-¡Vete! Dijo rapido emprendiendo vuelo para luchar contra el que parecia ser el general del ejercito contrario.-¡Espera! Dijo mikaela intentando seguirla pero un demonio peli morado le impidio el paso.-Hi soy lakus y espero divertirme mucho con tigo el tiempo que dure. Dijo lanzandole un golpe rapido con su espada, mika rreacciono deprisa interponiendo su espada con la de su contrincante.

La princesa y el general se debatian fuertemente en duelo -¿Porque no huyes pajarita? Dijo el demonio en voz burlona, esta solo se limito a mirarlo de la misma manera que cuando se conocieron, este molesto se lanzo sobre ella con su larga espada roja esta no se movio lo cual nefado mas a su contrincante hasta que ella extendio sus grandes y relucientes alas blancas, alzo su espada y se lanzo contra el demonio, el angel se movia con seguridad y elegancia, como si estuviese segura de estar haciendo lo correcto en cada movimiento. Las espadas chocaban. Saltaban chispas. Mikaela la miraba atonito, lucia infinitamente hermosa cuando entraba en batalla. Todos la admiraban y le temian; yuu era siempre muy reservada desde que era pequeña, habia aprendido a no mostrar sus sentimientos porque no ignoraba que tenia espias en la corte, todo mundo sabia que no confiaba en nadie salvo en su guardian.

Ambas figuras se batian en un duelo intenso, los estruendosos sonidos de las espadas chocando en el aire, angeles peleando con sus nemesis mas abajo y gritos de miedo dolor y valentia se podian divisar en el aire, soldados de ambos mandos caian uno tras otro en esta guerra encarnizada, mika peleaba fuertemente sin perde la vista de su amada pero, de un momento a otro la princesa abrio mas sus alas y se elevo con el demonio siguiendole perdiendose entre las nubes, queria seguirla pero el demonio era fuerte y en cada momento que deseaba ir a ayudarle este se lo impedia.

Mas arriba el demonio y la princesa peleaban hasta que , despues de unos instantes la espada del oji-rojo salio volando por el aireaterrizando en la tierra fangoza, al tener las manos desarmadas la princesa coloco la punta de la espada en su cuello sin una sola expresion en su rostro- Matame. Dijo el peliplateado. Ella nego con la cabeza y dijo-Eso no sera nacesario-dijo mirandolo a los ojos-Ahora tu y tu ejercito se iran de mi reino y le diras a tu rey que han fallado. Concluyo sin quitar la espada de su cuello palido.

-ok ok nos rendimos, para ser una niña tienes mucho valor dijo sorprendido.

Yuu apenas habia cambiado en aquellos diecisiete años, pero hacia mucho que habia dejado la infancia atras, ella nunca usaba tretas sucias ni trucos bajos, siempre habia peleado cara a cara y con honor, de repente sintio un dolor intenso en el pecho, bajo la mirada y pudo ver como una espada blanca atravesaba su gruesa armadura de plata, volteo rapidamente hacia atras y se encontro con un personaje que traia una capa negra que le cubria el rostro, el angel sintio como un poderoso veneno se inyectaba por su cuerpo, el ser misterioso separo la espada del cuerpo dejandola caer desde lo alto, esta sin poder mover sus alas deciende rapidamente en estado de shock. Mika no podia con el demonio, este era demasiado fuerte tanto, que de un solo golpe lo lanzo lejos logrando que un hilo de sangre recorriera el labio del rubio. -Baya baya pero que esta pasando alli. dijo el pelimorado. Mikaela se volteo rapidamente cuando miro a lo lejos a su princesa cayendo mientras su cuerpo soltaba una especie de humo negro saliendo de su pecho, este horrorisado se dirigio a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarla- Yu-chan toma mi mano-decia extendiendo el brazo pero la princesa parecia inconciente-Yu-chan. Repitio esta abrio levemente sus ojos para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que la alegraban cada mañana "yu-chan toma mi mano" oia y con un esfuerzo extendio su brazo para alcanzar el de su guardian, el impacto estaba cerca estaba apunto de caer en un rio de azufre que se encontraba cerca del castillo, mika aleteaba lo mas fuerte posible para alcanzar a yuu cuando por fin rosaba sus dedos el demonio que era su contrincante impacto contra el alejandolo de el cuerpo de la princesa- ¿creias que termino nuestro juego? dijo divertido el demonio, mika solto un grito desesperado al ver como la figura pura y perfecta de su princesa ahora fria y sin vida caia perdiendose entre la neblina.

-Mika.- Susurro la chica quien aun tenia el brazo extendido cayendo rapidamente entre la densa niebla- Te amo.

HOLA ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LO SE ES ALGO EXTENSO Y TALVEZ ALGO ABURRIDO PERDONEN PERO REALMENTE QUERIA DEJAR LA TRAMA PARA EL FINAL, ESPERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO Y SI ME QUIEREN DAR ALGUNA CRITICA O SUGERENCIA DE COMO DEBE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA SE LOS AGRADECERE.

HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


	3. Chapter 3

3- TAN SOLO DEJAME SOÑAR.

Esto esta mal, muy mal, ya han pasado tres dias desde que yuu no vuelve, si su padre se entera la matara a ella y a mi por no cuidarla pensaba mikaela angustiado mientras caminaba en circulos una y otra vez en la habitacion de su protegida, pues ya hace tres dias que yuu se habia ido al mundo humano y no regresaba, nunca se habia tardado tanto y eso lo ponia aun mas estresado, intento calmarse, penso un momento para luego llevarse ambas manos a su cabeza y tirar de su cabellera rubia, lo hacia con tanta fuerza que casi la arrancaba, dio un suspiro cansado y se solto - supongo que no hay opcion. Dijo para si mientras tomaba su capa blanca la cual usaba para proteger y aveces esconder sus alas, se encamino hacia la salida, lo penso de nuevo ¿En serio estaba a punto de hacer esto? No tenia opcion si queria salvar su pellejo, la mentira que le habia inventado al rey de que yuu estaba encerrada en su cuarto estudiando sobre las historia ancestral de los angeles no iba durar mucho, no lo penso mas y se fue lo mas disimulado posible y se dirigio al portal que conectaba con el mundo humano, el cual solo se podia cruzar cando a un angel guardian se le habia encomendado un protegido del otro mundo de otro modo seria imposible atravesar.

\- Llevame donde esta yuuchan. Ordeno el rubio al portal, este daba apariencia de un espejo gigantesco antiguo enmarcado en oro que al reconocer la voz del angel, se volvio turbio como el agua de un rio intranquilo abriendo el paso hacia donde se encontraba su princesa

DESPUES DE LLEGAR AL MUNDO HUMANO.

Despues de cruzar el portal,mika se dio cuenta de que se encontroba en el centro de la ciudad de paris, miro a su alrededor y a unos cuantos metros pudo distinguir rapidamente unas hermosas esmeraldas entre la gente, ahi estaba ella con un abrigo color beige que ocultaba sus alas, al verla sintio como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo

-¡Yuu-chan por fin te encontre!- dijo aliviado de que se encontrara bien. Decia mientras se dirigia hacia donde esta se encontraba.

-Shhhh-le respondio la chica poniendo su dedo indice sobre los labios- ya casi lo logro. termino mientras dirigia su mirada hacia la fuente que estaba a unos metros.

Mika volteo en direccion a su mirada y pudo ver a dos chicos sentados a la orilla de la fuente, uno espaldas a otro sin mencionar palabra, uno de ellos tenia el pelo color plata y ojos azules y su piel blanca relucia hermosa ante el sol, en cambio el otro chico tenia el cabello negro tes morena blanca y ojos violetas, se podiria decir que no tenian mas de dieciocho años, se notaba que habia un ambiente tenso entre ellos, de repente hoyo a yuu soltar una pequeña risa, mika parecia no entender, asi que ella lo jalo cerca a la fuente donde se encontraban los dos chicos, sentados cerca yuu le hizo señas a su guardian de que se mantuviera en silencio y observara, este aun no entendia pero obedecio, depues de esto yuu hizo un movimiento con sus manos y en seguido el chico azabache cayo a la fuente de espaldas dando un fuerte grito que casi deja sordo a mika, el albino se sorprendio de esto e intento ayudarlo pero, en cuanto extendio su brazo en señal de ayuda la princesa volvio a hacer un movimiento con sus blancas manos logrando que cayera sobre este, mika miro atonito aquella escena y volvio su mirada a su protegida algo molesto, esta solo se limito a reir a carcajadas.

-Yuuchan ¿Estas usando tus poderes?-pregunto molesto sabiendo la obvia respuesta- ¡sabes que no debes usar tus poderes para malgastarlos y mucho menos si es en humanos!-Reclamo con una mirada desaprobatoria a la chica.

-Tranquilo mika que fue por una buena causa-dijo sin parar de reir por lo de hace unos segundos.

Los angeles al nacer se les era conferido un poder especial, el cual debian aprender a manejar con el tiempo, cada angel tenia su propio poder, ninguno era igual al de otro, esto con el fin de protegerse de cualquier amenaza y proteger al humano que se le asignaba. Mika tenia el poder de leer los pensamientos con solo mirar sus ojos, en cambio yuu por ser la princesa se le fue otorgado dos poderes, uno, el poder manipular las acciones del que tuviera enfrente con solo mover sus manos y el segundo, era crear musica con la ayuda de la naturaleza, un simple rose de sus dedos sobre el petalo de una rosa y lograba crear una hermosa o con solo una pequeña danza entre el viento lograba crear una hermosa melodia.

-¿Tranquilo dices? ¿Sabes cuan preocupado estaba? tu padre lleva preguntando por ti y yo tuve que mentirle-dijo molesto y con algo de remordimiento por haberle mentido al rey-ademas ¿que buena causa pudo haber hecho que te demoraras tres dias aqui?-Concluyo esperando una respuesta

-bueno pues...-se detuvo- miralo tu mismo- Termino señalandole con la mirada de nuevo a los se volvio en direccion a ellos y pudo ver como el azabache sacaba en brazos al albino que temblaba de lo fria que estaba el agua sujetandolo fuerte de el cuello y en seguido lo dejo sobre el suelo, esto molesto mas a mika y se volvio hacia ella.

-Yuuchan sabes que eso esta encontra de nuestros principios. Dijo en tono de regaño.

-Pero es amor mika solo miralos- Respondio ella sonriente.

-Amor o no nosotros no debemos interponernos en sus vidas.- Le dijo mika-Nosotros fundamentalmente observadores no intervenimos en asuntos humanos salvo que estos amenazen con alterar el equilibrio.

-lo se, lo se, me lo has dicho varias veces. pero velos este es un caso serio mika tengo que ayudarlos, de lo contrario ninguno se pondra deacuerdo para dar el primer paso. ¡Ya se!-dijo emocionada-Mika lee sus pensamientos.

-¿QUEE?- Dijo- de ninguna manera

-Vamoos si sienten algo debemos ayudarlos-dijo ella-si lees sus pensamientos sabre si se aman pero si no, los dejare en paz.

mika volteo para toprase con unos ojos esmaraldas suplicantes, al ver esto no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar teniendo que ayudar con aquel plan que a su parecer no tenia sentido, asi que se dirijio hacia los chicos preguntandoles si necesitaban ayuda esto con el proposito de verles a los ojos ya que si no los miraba frente a frente su poder no funcionaba.

-Estamos bien gracias-respondio el albino de ojos azules, el azabache solo asintio.

Mika se disculpo y se regreso a donde yuu

-y ¿bien? Pregunto curiosa

-Parece que estas en lo correcto, el de de pelo plateado siente una fuerte atraccion hacia el otro chico pero el otro parece algo confundido-fue lo unico que dijo mientras los miraba.

-Bien entonces comenzemos. dijo yuu entusiasmada.

-¿no crees que lo que hiciste ya es sufieciente? refuto mika algo molesto

-Vamooos mika tienes que ayudarme ¿siiii? pregunto mientras hacia una cara de perrito a medio morir. Al ver esto las mejillas del rubio se tornaros de un leve color rosa y solo le dijo que estaba bien mientras miraba a otro lado.

y fue asi como ambos angeles empezaron a ayudar a aquellas personas que parecian estar correspondidas pero ninguna se atrevia a decirlo, toda la tarde se la pasaron ocasionando accidentes entre ambos chicos para acercalos lo que no sabian esque ambos ya eran amigos, y solo necesitaban un empujon.

llegando el ocaso yuu y mika se dirigieron a un parque donde los chicos habian entrado,por lo cual decidieron esconderse en la copa de uno de los arboles, el lugar era simplemente hermoso las flores de loto ante la suave brisna del viento dejando caer sus petalos sobre el estanque que se encontraba delante, parecia un jardin de cuento de hadas como si estuviesen soñando, ahi fue donde el climax llegaba a su punto, pues ambos chicos estaban platicando sobre lo sucedido en la fuente mientras reian aun con sus ropas mojadas, parecia que todo marchaba bien, yuu miraba atenta a los chicos mientras mika solo se limitaba a pensar en a quien le dejaria todas sus cosas en su testamento ya que su muerte estaba asegurada, de rrepente yuu le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con los codos dandole a enteder que mirara.

Ambos chicos estaban de frente a aquel estanque criztalino, cuando el albino se acerco a su acompañante para susurrarle algo al oido logrando que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate lo cual hizo reir al contrario, hasta que de un momento a otro el peliplateado le dio un suave beso en la mejilla del azabache y este se quedo como estatua de marmol (perdon esque ya me tarde mucho con esto XD) el albino se preocupo por la forma en que rreacciono el azabache, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse cuando sintio que alguien le sujetaba la mano este se volteo con un leve sonrojo en su cara pues sus dedos se empezaron a entrelazar lentamente se miraron durante cierto tiempo para luego dirigirse a la salida del parque aun sin soltarse las manos, al darse cuenta de esto yuu sabia que su plan habia sido un exito por lo cual solto una exclamacion de alegria casi logrando que mika caiga del arbol del susto.

-Bien lo hicimos ya es hora de volver yuchan. Dijo mika con voz exahusta yuu asintio dando marcha hacia la salida detras de mika, pero paro en seco al sentir una extraña sensacion .

-Oye mika.

-ahora que sucede yuuchan.

-¿podemos hacer algoantes de irnos?- pregunto yuu algo coibida mika solo la miro

-Esta bien ¿que es lo que deseas hacer?- pregunto mika, se dio cuenta de que yuu se estaba tensando un poco mas de lo normal.

-¿R-recuerdas la cancion que me cantabas cuando era niña? Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Como olvidarlo cuando yuu nacio a mika se le fue asignado protegerla con su propia vida para ese entonces yuu tenia apenas 5 años y mika 10, la primera noche no fue nada facil ya que la princesa no podia consiliar a causa del fallecimiento de su madre, asi que mika en consuelo, todas las noches antes de dormir le cantaba una cancion que la reconfortaba y la hacia caer en un sueño profundo asi fue durante algunos años.

-por supuesto como habria de olvidarlo- respondio y vio que los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de repente.

-¿podrias cantarla? pregunto entusiasmada.

-P-pero yuuchan no traigo mi violin y sabes que sin musica se me es imposible- dijo pensando que se salvaria pero en eso yuu se acerco mas a el.

-Eso es lo de menos- Respondio ella dirigiendose hacia las rosas que se encontraban a la orilla del estanque, comenzo a acriciarlas dulcemente produciendo una dulce melodia muy parecida a las notas de un piano, luego comenzo a dar una lenta y delicada danza sobre el cesped dejando que su delgado cuerpo fluyera con el viento creando una melodia muy pareciada a la de su flauta que solia tocar con mika la melodia parecia cobrar vida los sonidos de las hojas de los arboles,las ondas del agua criztalina del estanque y el suave canto de los riuseñores hacian una dulce melodia que te hacia sentir como en un sueño, mikaela solo se limito a observarla como bailaba fluyendo con la naturaleza, quedo inoptizado ante tal belleza frente a el, sentia que podia quedarse observandola toda la eternidad ahi frente al crepusculo dando paso a la luz de la luna, sentia que algo crecia dentro de su ser, que lo hacia mantenerse ahi sin poder moverse ¿que era ese extraño sentimiento? De rrepente miro como yuu le extendia su brazo en señal de que la acompañara a bailar, este sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la mano y con la otra rodeo la cintura de su princesa y comenzaron un balls improvisado, lento como si no pasara el tiempo como si sus cuerpos se volvieran uno solo, de un instante a otro el sol desaparecio por completo dejando que la luna alumbrara tan hermosa escena, sin nadie mas en el parque yuu aprovecho para quitarse el abrigo que apricionaba sus alas, dejandolas al descubierto a la suave luz de la luna dando un hermoso resplandor blanco, mika dejandose llevar ante la hermosa melodia hizo lo mismo y en seguido ambos se despegaron un poco del cesped aspero, para seguir con su suave danza entre los petalos de loto que rodeaban sus cuerpos en el aire entonces yuu se acerco lentamente al oido de su guardian para susurrarle suavemente en el oido.

-¿Entonces cantaras para mi esa hermosa cancion? El cuerpo de mika se estremecio ante la accion cometida por su protegida pero solo se limito a rresponderle sujetando un poco mas fuerte su cintura.

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes. Respondio mikaela mientras comenzaba a cantar aquella dulce pero a la vez melancolica cancion que tanto le encantaba a su princesa.

HOLAAAA COMO LES FUE ESTA SEMANA ESPERO QUE BIEN n.n SE QUE TAL VEZ USTEDES SE PREGUNTEN ¿QUE ES ESTO? YO QUERIA SABER QUE PASO CON YUUCHAN Y MIKA Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR ELLO, PERO NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN LO QUE VIENE DESPUES, PROMETO QUE EL DOMINGO SIN FALTA PONDRE LA CONTINUACION Y LA LETRA DE LA CANCION QUE MIKA LE CANTA A SU YUUCHAN, Y SI LO SE ESTA MUY LARGO Y MUY PEGOSTIOSO PERO YA SABEN UNO SE DEJA LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO XD BIEN ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR LA MELODIA QUE (SUPUESTAMENTE CREO YUU) PUEDEN PASEARSE POR WATTPAD Y BUSCAR "LAS DOS CARAS DEL ANGEL" ACABO DE SUBIR AHI LA HISTORIA Y ESTA LA MELODIA LA SUBIRIA AQUI PERO NO SE PUEDE BIEN NOS VEMOS LUEGO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y POR CIERTO ¿QUE LES PARECE LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA? PENSE QUE QUEDABA MEJOR A LA HISTORIA BIEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS n.n


	4. 4- MUERO POR DENTRO

3-MUERO POR DENTRO.

-Te amo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mikaela hoyo salir de los labios de su princesa quien caía rapidamente, perdiéndose entre la densa y oscura niebla.

-¡Maldito! Grito con rabia el ángel zafándose del agarre del demonio de cabellera morada, batiendo sus alas para ir a buscar a su princesa pero, en eso el demonio lo sujeto rapidamente impidiendo que se fuera, los segundos pasaban y con ellos la esperanza de que yuu pudiera seguir con vida.

-¡Batardo sueltame! Decia el angel desesperado mientras batía su espada con fuerza para que lo dejara ir, el demonio esquivo cada ataque del rubio.

-¿qué pasa? no me digas que sentías algo por ella. Dijo este en un tono de burla con una sonrisa retorcida. Mikaela movía su espada enfurecido logrando cortar el brazo izquierdo del peli-morado sin que se lo esperara, este solo miro sorprendido.

\- Eres cruel angelito ¿sabes cuánto tardare en regenerarme? Solto una carcajada maliciosa y en seguido dio un golpe rápido, logrando que la espada del ángel saliera volando por los aires, dejando a Mikaela desprotegido, el oji-rojo alzó su larga espada con el brazo que le quedaba dispuesto de matar al ángel, este solo se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Retirada! Se escuchó a lo lejos. Era aquel demonio de pelo plateado que había combatido contra la princesa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa macabra al guardián, teniendo las de ganar ahora, decidio ordenar a sus tropas que debían marcharse.

-¡Ohh que mal! -exclamo el demonio descepsionado retirando la espada que ya rozaba el cuello de Mikaela guardándola en su funda-Bueno será para la próxima, nos vemos angelito. concluyo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía sin más.

sin pensarlo dos veces, Mikaela decendio rapidamente, con la Esperanza de encontrar a su princesa, sabía desde el principio que era muy poco probable que su amada hubiese sobrevivido al impacto, por la gravedad de su herida y la altura a la que se encontraba y, sin embargo, aun albergaba cierta esperanza de encontrarla viva, busco con la mirada en los alrededores, llamaba su nombre pero no la veía, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el rio de ácido (nota de la autora: perdon era acido no azufre XD si su autora se equivoco) que se encontraba debajo de él, sintió que algo se quebraba en más de mil pedazos en su interior. Ahí estaba, aquella parte de la armadura que había sido perforada justo por el pecho, aquella armadura plateada, decorada con pequeñas perlas blancas que llevaba puesta su princesa, Mikaela se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el fango manchando su uniforme blanco, el cual ya tenía impregnada la sangre de aquel sucio demonio pero eso no le importaba ya, llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro dejando que las lágrimas salieran cual rio de sus ojos zafiros,no podia hacer nada solo solto un exasperante grito de dolor, sentía el agrio sabor de la muerte subiendo por su garganta sin más. Cuando una voz lo regresó a la realidad, era Narumi uno de los soldados de alto rango, al segundo llegaron los demás ángeles preguntando a Mikaela que había ocurrido.

Sabia que no debia dejarla ir sola, sabia que debia protegerla, ella era muy obstinada y aun asi fui incapaz de protegerla-penso el angel tenia los ojos cubiertos por una telaraña de dolor, no podia articular ni una sola palabra. Enmudecio, no pudo responder a una sola de las preguntas que le hicieron los soldados. La rabia y el dolor que sentia en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que haya sentido antes, dar explicaciones o rresponder preguntas era lo ultimo que queria hacer ahora. Dio media vuelta y salio volando perdiendose entre la espesa neblina que cubria el reino, un compañero iba a ir tras el pero Narumi lo detuvo en seco.

-Dejenlo ir, esto es devastador para todos, pero mas para el que era su guardian.

Mika ven a bailar conmigo ¿me cantas esa hermosa cancion de cuando era niña?

Vamos Mika nadie lo sabra no seas un amargado Mika te amo

Todos esos recuerdos iban y venian en la mente del guardian y las lagrimas que nublaban la vista no le eran de ayuda, su alma era un torbellino de sentimientos que jamas habia experimentado: rabia, miedo, impotensia, dolor, remordimiento...pero lo peor era aquella imagen de quien amaba, mas que a su propia vida perderse entre la niebla, lo cual lo hizo caer de nuevo al sucio fango manchando toda su cara, se levanto despacio, ya nada importaba habia perdido a quien mas queria ya nada quedaba para el, volteo la mirada ese lugar le era conocido, la laguna en la cual el y Yuu solian frecuentar para tocar su musica y escuchar la melodiosa voz del angel mezclarse con los sonidos del agua y las hojas de los arboles, se levanto lento y camino hacia ese arbol donde se solian sentar a tocar sus instrumentos, y se sento en las raizes de este, en silencio, dejo que su espiritu vagara por aquel mar de sentimientos contradictorios que albergaban en su interior.

La brisa del viento revolvia su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules ya no tenian brillo, a quien tanto amaba habia muuerto y con ella el alma y sus ganas de segui con vida de mikaela, llevo la mirada hacia la laguna y comenzo a cantar aquella cancion que le cantaba a su yuu-chan cuando no podia dormir :

nuestros sueños estan dentro del corazon

son mas fragiles que la vida encomparacion

no importa que pase te protegere ya descanza

en paz, no temas mas, la luna te arrullara entre

sus blancos brazos, el dia en que yo no este ahi

solo sera en presencia porque mi alma te acompaña

no temas niña de ojos esmeralda que la luna y el sol

son tu mas fiel guarda, y yo y yo el que daria su vida por una sola

sonrisa tuya en cada mañana dirigida hacia mi tu mas fiel

guardian que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado...

Se echo a llorar otra vez imcapaz de continuar. Sentia que se le contraia el pecho de nuevo, esta vez no no intento detener las lagrimas que surcaban sus blancas mejillas manchadas de barro, sentia como su alma se quebraba de a poco, no habria sabido decir cuanto tiempo permanecio de esta manera, sin moverse, sin pensar, solo sentir ese quesquebrajante y agonizante dolor, probablemete horas pero el angel ya no podia percibir el paso del tiempo, no si su razon de existir ya habia muerto, lo unico que hizo fue llorar, llorar hatsa quedarse dormido con aquel recuerdo de su princesa dedicandole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

HOLA BIEN EH AQUI LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO DOS PERDONEN SI EL CAPITULO ES ALGO DEFICIENTE, LA VERDAD ES QUE LA INSPIRACION IBA Y VENIA A MI CABEZA, BIEN ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE POR FIN EMPIEZA A DESARROLLARSE LA HISTORIA Y PROMETO YA NO HACERLA TAN ABURRIDA n.n Y UNA DISCULPA SE HIZE ESTE CAPITULO MUY CRUEL PARA SUS KOKOROS PERO YA VERAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SOLO SERA LLANTO, BIEN CREO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO DEMASIADO, BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y CABE ACLARAR QUE ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE RECARNACION BIEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


	5. 5-recuerdos (parte 1)

5-recuerdos (parte 1/2)

N/A: solo quería decirles que por recientes quejas hacia yo, sobre el nombre de yuu, por ser mujer decidí cambiarlo a yui, ya que a muchos (entre ellos mis amigas xD) no están muy cómodos que sea yuu, así que se cambia a yui sin mas que decir solo que disfruten el capitulo n.n

Ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel trágico día, aquel, en el que el reino de los ángeles perdió a su princesa, en el que la tristeza reinó, aquel en el que mikaela perdió su razón de existir.

Todos los días siempre parecían tristes, las aves ya no daban su hermoso canto al llegar el alba, el sol ya no se atrevía a asomarse entre las grises y espesas nubes, los árboles ya no bailaban al dulce son del viento, parecía que toda la naturaleza estaba entristecida ante la ausencia de su princesa, carente, de aquella melodiosa voz que solo ella poseía, todo era tristeza y melancolía.

Hera de mañana, mikaela se alistaba como siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pensando que solo había sido una cruel pesadilla más, que todo se encontraba bien, listo para ir con su princesa, quien le regalaría como cada mañana una hermosa sonrisa, para luego, darse un fuerte golpe con la realidad, para darse cuenta, como cada mañana, que aquello no era una pesadilla, que todo fue real y el único que lo sentía como un cruel sueño era él, al no querer hacerse a la idea de que yui ya no volverá, y que era mejor aceptarlo, o al menos eso le repetían sus compañeros, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo, anduvo vagando por los extensos pasillos de aquel castillo, por los cuales, solía perseguir a la pequeña princesa que se reusaba a estudiar o, a tomar un baño por haberse ensuciado en el fango cada vez que llovía. Su mirada, que no expresaba más que una profunda tristeza, dirigida al suelo de aquel pasillo, repleto de cuadros con la imagen de su amada, con diferentes vestuarios y poses. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba recorriendo aquel pasillo, llego al lugar que menos deseaba en ese momento, el cuarto de yui. Una parte de él, le decía que se alejara de ahí lo mas que pudiera, pero otra le pedía que entrase, queriendo y dispuesto a oír a la primera voz que le indicaba irse, pero la otra parecía tener el control de su cuerpo, teniendo ya posada su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, girándola lentamente, hasta empujarla con suavidad, donde parecía que la habitación le daba la bienvenida con aquel sutil pero dulce aroma que su ama poseía, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, a cada paso que daba por la habitación llena de cosas de yui, pero tan vacía sin su presencia, paseo su mirada por aquel lugar, aquel donde siempre la podía encontrar leyendo exhausta los pesados libros que se le ordenaba estudiar, paso Rosando con sus dedos aquella cama que seguía intacta desde aquel día, observo su flauta que solía tocar en aquel estanque, posada sobre aquel escritorio de madera donde ella solía, o mas bien, pretendía estudiar.

Todos los recuerdos le llegaban como un golpe certero a su pecho, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía irse, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, sus zafiros se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia a aquel cuadro posado sobre la cabezera de la cama con la imagen mas reciente de su princesa, aquella chica de diecisiete años, deseosa de conocer el mundo y abrirse a el, inquieta por vivir la vida, ansiosa por visitar el mundo humano, pero completamente alejada de la realidad que albergaba ese mundo que tanto codiciaba conocer. Ahí se encontraba, con ese hermoso vestido negro con encajes esmeralda y unos guantes blancos que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los codos, con esa cara seria, pero con esos ojos que expresaban un sin fin de sentimientos. Aquel día en que la vio mas hermosa que nunca.

Tiempo atrás.

La chica dormía en su habitación de techos altísimos y paredes encaladas, una habitación inmensa pero alegre, que olía a leña y fresas, repleta de libros antiguos que debía leer cada día sin falta, aquella habitación en la que alguna vez estuvo llena de muñecas de porcelana, ahora guardadas en el fondo del armario y remplazadas con aquellos libros.

El sol se colaba a raudales por las rendijas de las persianas mal cerradas de la habitación, la chica se removía entre sus cobijas. Un rayo de sol recorrió lentamente la colcha, ascendió por su cuello, sus mejillas y finalmente Rosando sus párpados sonrosados.

Las suaves manos blancas de largos dedos se asomaron fuera de la colcha, para luego tallar levemente sus ojos que habían sido atacados por los rayos del sol, parpadeo varias veces y sonrió aliviada, al ver que era un rayo de sol juguetón que se había colado por su balcón sin permiso.

Salto de la cama y reprimió el escalofrío que le dio al poner sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo frío. Se vistió sin dedicar tiempo, ni importancia a su atuendo, pues ese día iba a tener que cambiarse un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero eso no significaba que no seria agotador como cualquier otro. Trayendo ya un vestido ligero color blanco que, comparado con el color de sus alas, su vestuario parecía mas bien color beige.

Eran las aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, la princesa se asomó por aquel inmenso balcón, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte, el fuerte viento había barrido las nubes y los cielos resplandecían como el agua violeta de los lagos no muy lejanos al reino que le encantaba visitar con su guardián, el cual, no aparecería por allí sino hasta las diez de la mañana, lo cual la relajaba un poco, ¿la razón? Fácil, hoy cumplía diecisiete años y su padre le haría una gran fiesta en honor a eso, muchos nobles de reinos lejanos asistirían, estaba feliz pero si quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre tenia que apurarse, abrió sus alas blancas y salio volando por el balcón.

Después de volar durante veinte minutos, admirando el paisaje, decendio lentamente, dejando que sus pies, aún desnudos se posaran en el áspero césped, quedando frente al lago que tanto le gustaba visitar en las mañanas.

-¿no oíste que te llamaba? Escucho una voz detrás de ella haciéndola volverse exaltada.

-¡-Lo siento, pero realmente te estuve hablando y tu no me hacías caso- Argumento con una sonrisa.

akane!- Dijo sorprendida al verla- no hagas eso casi me matas del susto.

Akane hyakuya una chica de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos era la prima de yui, hija del hermano del hermano del rey, quien había fallecido ya hace algunos años. La perdida de su padre le dolió mucho pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo, que ironía de la vida, yui había perdido a su madre justo al nacer y su prima había perdido a su padre hace algunos meses. Ambas tenían a un ser querido que ya había dejado ese mundo.

Había ido a visitar a su prima por su cumpleaños y al igual que yui traía una ropa ligera.

Yui dejo relajar sus pensamientos y comenzó a absorber todo lo que vibraba a su alrededor, las ramas con sus hojas verdes, los pájaros ruidosos ante la mañana, en su pecho empezó a experimentar esa fuerza tan conocida.

-¿estas lista? Pregunto yui con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿estas segura que no se darán cuenta de esto? Pregunto preocupada akane.

-Por supuesto, solo dejate llevar por el momento. Afirmo yui, desplegando sus hermosas alas blancas volteo para mirar a akane, quien ya se encontraba en la misma posición.

Hola n.n al parecer este capitulo es un poco mas extenso de lo que esperaba, así que lo dividiré en dos partes por ahora subiré esta parte del capitulo y en un par de horas subiré la segunda parte ya que aun no termino, mientras tanto espero y les guste n.n


	6. recuerdos (parte 2)

POV: YUI

Levante la cara hacia el cielo, sentí que la frescura de la condensación abrazaba mi cuerpo, con el pensamiento claro y libre y nadie salvo akane, esto me gustaba, ni mi padre con su mirada reflexiva, ni mika observándome con temor en la mirada, ni ninguno de los otros escrutando, juzgando, evaluando.

Observándome como siempre.

Mis alas se desplegaron en el aire con un leve susurro, casi un suspiro, como si ellas también hubieran esperado esto por mucho tiempo, voltee a ver a akane quien parecía ya estar lista también, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me gire de nuevo, me pare sobre las puntas de los pies y salté. Mis alas se sacudieron bruscamente y empezaron a tomar impulso, y, de un giro comencé a volar.

Akane, reía divertida por lo que nos habíamos atrevido a hacer, nunca se nos esta permitido volar a grandes velocidades a menos que sea para entrenamiento, pero esto era algo que debía hacer.

El viento soplaba sobre nosotras y unos rayos de sol acariciaban nuestras piel, primero un vuelo lento, para después ir tomando velocidad, abrí un poco mas mis alas y acelere sin preocuparme nada, dejando que esa cesación fría del viento acariciara cada una de mis plumas.

-presumida. Escuche decir a akane que volaba detrás mio, no me importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería ser yo, y nadie lo impediría, tome mas impulso y atravesé los arboles que se encontraban cerca, y esquive las ramas de estos con éxito, volaba mas velozmente que nunca, como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando que el viento me azotara en las mejillas, mientras volteaba a buscar a akane, quien se encontraba mucho mas atrás mio era obvio que lo suyo no era volar a grandes velocidades como yo pero, podía ver en su mirada que lo disfrutaba. Trascurrió aproximadamente una hora desde que comenzamos vuelo y al ver que akane se veía cansada decidí que ya era hora de descender. Bajamos hasta el lago para refrescarnos un poco y volver al castillo, donde seguramente ya me estarían buscando como locos, el agua era fría pero muy refrescante en esos momentos, acaricie despacio mis alas con el agua, mientras que akane parecía disfrutar mas hundir sus pies en ella, estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, hace mucho que no la veía y hoy que había venido me sentía feliz.

-y dime yui ¿te llevas bien con tu guardián?-Me preguntó como si nada.

-mm pues si ¿porque la pregunta? Dije algo extrañada.

\- no por nada en especial-dijo- es solo que cuando te veía con el, no parecías muy a gusto.

-para nada, yo me llevo muy bien con mika- respondí - el siempre esta ahí para ayudarme y siempre cuida de mi es alguien muy especial. Afirme ahora siendo yo quien jugaba con sus pies dentro del agua.

-como lo dices pareciera que sientes algo hacia el- me respondió mientras yo sentía como mis mejillas se comenzaban a calentar por alguna razón.

-no digas tonterías akane-le dije moleta-mika es solo mi guardián y nada más. Le respondí molesta a su comentario pero a la vez, al decir esas palabras sentí una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, es decir si yo tuviera un guardián como el, me enamoraría pérfidamente de el- me argumento con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿acaso sera que le gusta mika?

-creo que ya es hora de regresar al reino- dije intentando evadir el tema- ya deben estar Buscándonos. Me puse de pie y extendi de nuevo mis alas para regresar al reino, a lo cual akane asintió mientras se ponía de pie e imitaba mi acción.

POV NARRADORA.

Después de despedirse de akane, la princesa fue directo a su habitación, entrando a hurtadillas por el mismo balcón donde se había dado a la fuga, para su alivio parecía que mika aun no llegaba aprovecho para arreglarse un poco, pues el que iba a pintar su retrato no tardaría en llegar, paso el tiempo y ya se encontraba lista con un vestido que utilizaría para posar en la pintura, y, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta su guardián junto con el pintor, ella solo sonrió y se dirigió al salón donde el pintor plasmaría su imagen en aquel lienzo.

Después de terminar con la pintura, yui y mikaela se dirigieron a los jardines del reino para recoger algunas rosas que utilizaría, para darle mas vida a su habitación. "Es solo que si yo tuviera un guardián como el me enamoraría pérfidamente" esas palabras seguían vagando por la mente de la princesa y por alguna la inquietaba y al parecer su guardián se daba cuenta.

-¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto a lo que la chica se volteo algo exaltada, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el baile, y eso ya de por si la tenía algo nerviosa.

-por supuesto ¿porque lo preguntas? Dijo evadiendo mirarlo a los ojos excusándose con recoger las rosas.

-es solo que te encuentro algo pensativa. Dijo el rubio acercándose a la princesa de ojos esmeralda. Esta al sentir su acercamiento, retrocedió un pasó, por alguna razón después de la platica con akane esta mañana, el sentir la presencia de su guardián la ponía mas nerviosa que el baile que se aproximaba.

Para suerte de ella, las trompetas del reino empezaron a sonar dándole a entender que ya era hora de que se alistara, dándole por alguna razón alivio de alejarse de su guardián por un buen rato. Subió hasta su habitación donde ya se encontraban sus damas de compañía esperándola con un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, una le ayudo a ponérselo, era algo acampanado y marcaba perfectamente su cintura, mientras otra le hacia un peinado en forma de moño y otra, le ayudaba a ponerse las zapatillas que combinaban con el vestido, al cabo de una hora ya se encontraba lista para salir al baile.

A bajo, ya se encontraba mikaela junto con el padre de yui, con un traje blanco, recibiendo a los invitados de otros reinos y recibiendo uno que otro alago de las doncellas. Cuando se escuchó la voz del ángel que daba la anunciación de que la princesa ya había llegado "con ustedes la princesa de los ángeles yui hyakuya" el guardián se giro pasmado ante a la hermosa imagen de la princesa que se encontraba en la cima de la escalera dejándose admirar con aquel vestido que marcaba a la perfección su esbelta figura, como si no hubiera nadie mas que ella en ese lugar.

-¿porque no la ayudas a bajar mikaela? Sugirio el rey con una voz suave. Este asintió intentando componer su postura, dando marcha hacia donde la princesa. Le extendió el brazo para que se sujetara de el, y ayudarla a bajar por la larga escalera, al sujetarla, sintio como al tacto de ella su corazón se aceleraba sin razón alguna.

-mika tengo un poco de miedo ¿y si lo arruino? Dijo la princesa en un susurro, apenas audible para el rubio, este solo la miro con ternura para después decirle:

\- tranquila todo estará bien, si algo pasa yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. Concluyó intentando darle ánimos a la oji-esmeralda y en seguido bajaron hasta el centro del salón para ambos comenzar el baile, rodeando con uno de sus brazos la delgada cintura de su princesa y con la otra sujeto su mano.

Bailaron por un buen tiempo hipnotizados por la hermosa musica, hasta que alguien los saco de su trance.

-yui ¿me permitirías bailar una pieza con mikaela? Dijo una voz familiar, quien mas podría ser sino su prima que traía puesto un vestido largo de un sutil color rosa y el cabello amarrado en una coleta de lado.

-claro, Por que no? Respondió la chica de pelo azabache, soltándose del agarre de su guardián, dándole el lugar a akane, mientras se retiraba donde su padre.

-¿te diviertes hija? Pregunto el rey.

\- por supuesto. Respondió ella con una sonrisa volviendo a mirar donde se encontraban akane y su guardián bailando, cuando vio que su prima le susurraba algo al oído del oji-zafiro provocándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, lo cual le hizo sentir algo parecido al coraje pero mas fuerte, sintió el deseo de ir allí y arrebatarle de los brazos a su guardián, hasta que callo en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

¿que era lo que le estaba pasando? Probablemente le hizo daño volar a tanta velocidad aquella mañana, si, eso debía ser, se disculpo con su padre y se retiro del gran salón donde la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo dirigiéndose al mismo jardín donde fue a buscar las rosas en la tarde. Se recargo en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de este y por unos cuantos minutos, admiro su rostro reflejado en agua a la luz de la luna cuando vio que su reflejo se veía acompañado de otra persona de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, yui se volteo bruscamente para encontrase con unos zafiros frente a ella, distinguiendo que traía en su mano su violín.

-¿no estabas bailando con akane? Dijo algo desanimada. Este solo le dio una mirada tierna.

-lo estaba, pero al ver que te ibas me preocupe, así que decidí venir a ver por que hacías ahora un berrinche. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo no hago berrinches-se defendió ella- es solo que...-se detuvo, no podía decirle que verlo cerca de Akane le molestaba- es solo que me da miedo arruinar las cosas. Dijo bajando la mirada.

-otra vez con eso? Te dije que nada pasaría mientras yo estuviera contigo. Pero bueno a las niñas mimadas como tu nada las complace. Dijo dando un suspiro, en plan de molestarla lo cual parecía funcionar ya que yui se volteo molesta.

-¿a quien le dices...

No pudo terminar ya que el dedo índice de su guardián se encontraba posado sobre sus labios, haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, mientras pocisionaba su violín para comenzar a tocarlo, toco una hermosa melodía a la cual parecía dejar hipnotizada a la princesa, ya que no decía palabra, al terminar la hermosa melodía, mikaela lo ultimo que dijo fue "un feliz cumpleaños" a lo cual yui se lanzo a sus brazos en forma de agradecimiento y este la sujetaba fuerte por la cintura para que no se cayera, y a la vez sentía como su corazón latía a mas de mil por minuto y sus mejillas se tornaban de un notorio color carmesí. Sus ojos se encontraron brillantes ante la luz de la luna llena y solo unos milímetros separaban la cercanía de sus labios.

-Yui...yo...

Cuando un sonido lo hizo regresar a la realidad...

Mikaela dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde se escuchaban las trompetas. Llego hasta la entrada del castillo, para encontrarse con un lujoso carruaje, del cual bajaba la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos.

\- Con ustedes la nueva gobernante de los ángeles la princesa Akane hyakuya. Dijo el anunciador.

Mikaela se quedo pasmado al momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con las castañas de la chica, quien traía puesto el uniforme blanco de los ángeles.

 **hola perdonen este capitulo tan extenso pero que les digo la inspiración no se limita xD bueno aquí la continuación de la parte anterior, bien sin mas que decirles los dejo y espero no dejn de leer esta historia ya que el siguiente capitulo se avecina algo que espero y les gusto bueno chaito n.n**

 **Sig capitulo: las jugarretas del destino.**


	7. 6- LAS JUGARRETAS DEL DESTINO

6- LAS JUGARRETAS DEL DESTINO

 _ **N/A: este capitulo esta muy largo xD**_

 ** _nota al final del cap porfii leeanla n.n_**

Los delgados rayos del sol ya se colaban por una pequeña ventana iluminando lentamente aquella habitación desordenada. Ropa apilada en el piso, libros diseminados, zapatos regados por todo el suelo frío.

De repente se escucho el chirriar de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre albino, peliblanco y ojos azules, con una taza de café humeante en la mano entrando sigilosamente dirigiéndose hacia aquel bulto enroscado entre las cobijas, con picaros ojos se inclino sobre aquel bulto descubriendo por completo su rostro y soplo levemente sobre su oído.

-Buenos días. Exclamo el oji-azul.

Un chico de cabello azabache todo desordenado dormía plácidamente hasta que algo en sus sueños le hizo un zumbido en el el oído, lanzando así un manotazo sobre su oreja y el albino sonrió. Ese era su juego preferido.

Volvió a soplar sobre el lóbulo provocando que su "hijo" con un movimiento brusco, girase sobre si mismo y se destapara. Lo contempló con una mezcla de melancolía y orgullo. Su pequeño había crecido demasiado deprisa, más de lo que hubiera deseado, ya no era aquel pequeño de doce años que había llegado sin previo aviso hace cuatro años.

Escena retrospectiva...

Una pareja joven volvía temprano de sus vacaciones ya que deseaban evitar el tráfico que se producía al medio día, ambos iban platicando normalmente el conductor era un hombre de tes morena blanca y ojos violetas y un pelo azabache mientras que su pareja tenia la piel mas pálida ojos azules y cabello grisáceo. Pasaban al lado de un bosque espeso y oscuro, era de madrugada el sol aun no salia por completo, dejando que la espesa neblina cubriera los parabrisas del automóvil hasta que algo frente a ellos hizo que el azabache frenara repentinamente. Ambos salieron rápidamente del vehículo para encontrarse a un pequeño niño azabache tirado en el fango con las ropas rasgadas y algunos rasguños en su cara, ahí estaba, alguien lo había abandonado en medio de la carretera.

El albino se arrodilló frente al pequeño niño inconsciente, lamentándose por el estado en el que se encontraba y tanteando su frágil cuerpo.

-¡Guren!-llamo a su pareja aun perpleja ante la idea que alguien allá sido capas de abandonar de esta manera a un niño-abre el auto lo llevaremos a casa. Ordeno cargando con sumó cuidado al pequeño. Guren asintió a sus ordenes y abrió la puerta del coche y en acto seguido lo encendió pata llevarlo a un medico.

-ahora estarás bien. Dijo el albino en un tono suave al niño que ya traía en brazos.

Pasado un tiempo el pequeño despertó en un lugar caliente y seco, podía sentir que una manta de franela le cubría el cuerpo. Todavía no había abierto los ojos, no había hecho el menor movimiento ya que su cuerpo le dolía, pero a pesar del dolor pudo intuir la presencia de alguien mas en aquella habitación, los sonidos le llegaban hasta sus oídos, los pasos rápidos, seguros y enérgicos sin duda pertenecían a un hombre .

Entre abrió los ojos lentamente...

Y su mirada se tropezó con unos ojos violetas.

-buenos días. Hablo Guren.

El niño sin pensarlo dos veces ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo se incorporó a la luz del rayo y se colocó en posición defensiva. Mostrando unos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de desconfianza.

El hombre se sorprendió ante su reacción, pero lo paso por alto ya que cualquiera se asustaría de despertar en un lugar desconocido.

-¿quien eres? Hablo por fin el pequeño sin cambiar su posición defensiva. A lo cual Guren esbozó una mueca burlona.

-La persona que te ha salvado la vida cuando estabas tirado ahí afuera, completamente sucio y muriendo de frío ¿no te basta con eso? Respondió el azabache mayor ante la actitud del pequeño.

-me has salvado. Repitió en un tono bajo el pequeño.

Cuando alguien más entro en la habitación nada más y nada menos que aquel albino que lo llevó en brazos hasta allí.

-por fin despiertas ¿como te sientes pequeño? Pregunto acercándose un poco al oji-esmeralda quien la sentir su aproximación retrocedió desconfiado.

-olvidarlo shinya-hablo el azabache mayor- este mocoso esta a la defensiva.

-No tienes nada que temer ahora estas seguro -hablo con gentileza mientras avanzaba despacio.- ¿como te llamas querido? Pregunto.

El niño de doce años se quedo pensativo por un momento para luego bajar la mirada como si buscara algo en el suelo. Cuando de repente pudo sentir como unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban sin permiso sobre sus mejillas, sollozo primero débilmente. Ambos adultos se quedaron perplejos ante esto, definitivamente algo muy grave le había sucedido. Sin pensarlo, shinya se abalanzo sobre el pequeño, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-llora pequeño, llorar ayuda. Fue lo único que dijo.

Este no se hizo del rogar, se dejo acunar en los brazos de shinya, agitado por un llanto cada vez mas intenso, mas dramático, cuando realmente no sabia realmente la razón por la que lloraba, solo podía sentir ese pesar en su alma y esos brazos cálidos le hacia querer romper mas en llanto.

Cuando por fin se calmo en los brazos del albino estés volvió a preguntar por su nombre.

-no lo se. Respondió con la voz cortada por tanto llanto- No se quien soy o como llegue aquí. Concluyo sintiendo unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza al intentar recordar.

Ambos adultos se miraron, no lograban entender que fue lo que paso pero si algo era seguro es que no permitirían que sufriera más, de repente shinya pudo notar que en la muñeca del niño traía una pulsera negra con algo inscrito, "yuuichiro" al leer esto dedujo que ese era su nombre.

-ahora estas a salvo yuu.

Fin flashback.

Shinya seguía viendo a su pequeño, así con los labios entre abiertos conservaba conservaba el gesto de niño desvalido; pero la realidad es que se había convertido en todo un muchacho, un muchacho que hoy cumplía dieciséis años.

Shinya susurro al oído de yuu dejando la taza sobre el mueble junto a la cama.

-despierta bello durmiente.

-No quiero-dijo como respuesta-no estoy. Y para corroborarlo, se tapó la cabeza de nuevo con las cobijas.

-Se te hará tarde para el colegio. Volvió a susurrar.

-no me interesa. Respondió.

Sabiendo que nada lo sacaría de allí utilizo su ultima carta.

\- prepare curri para el desayuno.

Como si una antena se hubiera encendido en su interior el chico se levanto de un solo golpe y comenzó a alistarse, shinya solo se río ante su acto y le dio un fuerte abrazo junto con un "feliz cumpleaños" para luego salir de la habitación.

Después de haberse alistado y por supuesto desayunado el azabache se preparo para ir al colegio para otro día aburridisimo en clases.

-nos vemos en la tarde. Dijo antes de salir por la puerta año que solo escucho un "cuidate" de shinya y un "no te metas en problemas mocoso" por parte de Guren.

Llegando al colegio yuu se encontró con sus amigos lo cuales había hecho desde el primer día de clases. Ahí estaban todos reunidos: shinoa, una chica baja de estatura ojos castaños y cabello color lila, la extorcionadora de toda la escuela, nada se le escapaba. A su lado se encontraba mitsuba mas alta que shinoa, ojos morados y cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas. Y a los extremos se encontraban yoichi, un chico tímido de ojos color verde mas oscuros que los de yuu, pelo castaño y muy tímido y kimizuki un chico de pelo rosa y ojos del mismo tono yuuichiro y el aparentaban no llevarse muy bien ya que peleaban casi la mayor parte del tiempo pero la verdad era que se apreciaban mucho, en realidad todo el equipo de amigos se consideraban una familia y eso era lo que a yuu mas le gustaba.

-ara, ara pero si es el cumpleañero. Hablo shinoa con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-hola chicos. Hablo el azabache acercándose rápidamente.

-te tardaste mucho bakayuu. Hablo esta vez mitsuba.

-muchas felicidades yuu-kun. Dijo yoichi mientras que kimizuki solo asintió a lo que dijo el castaño dando a entender que también lo felicitaba.

-muchas gracias. Expreso el azabache.

-hoy habrá fiesta en casa de yuu-san. Hablo emocionada shinoa, pues cada cumpleaños le hacían una fiesta al oji esmeralda.

-bueno bueno de eso ya hablaremos después ahora tenemos que entrar a clase que se nos hace tarde. Inquirió kimizuki a lo que todos asintieron

Y se adentraron al salón para otro día de clases.

Después de clases y la fiesta...

Yuu espero a que Guren y shinya se hubiesen dormido para poder escapar a la cueva y recoger sus libros antiguos que había encontrado dentro de esta, habiendo confirmado esto se puso un suéter grueso de lana y su mochila y una linterna ya que estaba oscuro. Salio sigilosamente de la casa adentrándose en el bosque que se encontraba a unos metros de esta. No llegando muy lejos encontró una cueva gigantesca escondida entre los matorrales. No recordaba exactamente como y cuando la había encontrado pero entrar en ella le reconfortaba los ánimos como si algo allí le llamara. Encendió su linterna y se adentro en esta, hasta llegar mas al fondo encontró lo que andaba buscando, se inco sobre sus talones y sin poder remediarlo ojeo con morbosidad las paginas amarillentas de aquellos libros viejos, mirando unas ilustraciones que se había prohibido a sí mismo pues aquellas imágenes le causaban una melancolía que nunca supo interpretar, no llevárselos ya que eran demasiados, así que una vez a la semana regresaba a la cueva en plena noche para que nadie lo molestara. Allí se quedo leyendo y admirando los libros llenos de imágenes y escritura antigua durante casi toda la noche, sentía que las horas se le iban como agua entre las manos, hasta que una fuerte ventisca paso por aquella cueva logrando que varios libros allí apilados cayeran, rápidamente los ordeno a su posición actual hasta que uno le llamo la atención, tenia la pasta gruesa de un reluciente color dorado, curioso lo comenzó a ojear para llevarse la sorpresa que aquello no era un libro sino un diario, tenia una hermosa caligrafía en forma cursiva dando a entender que aquel pertenecía a una chica y al final de la pagina tenia una firma "yuriko" ese debía ser el nombre de ella. Siguió hojeando aquel diario viejo para deternse en una pagina que llamo su atención.

"El secreto del amor bien pocos lo saben

Sentirá una sed eterna

Sentirá un vacío insaciable en el alma

Pero desconocerá que el amor funde y derrite

Y alimenta y sacia

No conoce caras ni diferencias

Pero la fuerza mounstrosa del mal

Que habita en las profundidades del corazón

No le permitirá descubrir la verdad."

Sin entender lo ultimo yuu tomo aquel diario y lo metió en su mochila intrigado sobre aquel cuaderno de pasta dura y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva para dirigirse a casa ya no tardaba en llegar el amanecer y si Guren no lo encontraba lo mataría.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR...**_

Un mundo opaco, sin tiempo ni contrastes, el espejo del mundo real, negativo de sus bosques, sus lagos, sus cuevas, todo aquí transcurría absurdamente igual que en el mundo humano, igual al antes y el después.

Tan solo el movimiento tenue del curso de los oscuros ríos, la inclinación caprichosa de las copas de los árboles, contribuían a confundir el recuerdo para acabar instalando la convicción de que los recuerdos no tenían lugar ni cavidad en ese mundo extraño sin horas, minutos ni colores.

Ella vagaba por los bosques y se dejaba adormecer por aquellas melodiosas voces pero tan traicioneras como los cuervos. Trayendo una capa negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, caminaba despacio. Nunca supo el tiempo que permaneció en el mundo contrario solo supo que aquel era el lugar de la locura y el olvido pero eso no funcionaba con ella, no iba a sucumbir a ese encanto.

Cuando por fin llego a ese lugar, aquel ya la esperaba sentado en la oscuridad como siempre escondiendo su imagen dejando solo a la vista sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-Acercare. Ordeno la figura.

Haciendo caso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y percibió una inmensa fuerza de su poder, penetrando su cuerpo, aprovechando el aire que inhalaba. Experimentando el mismo asco que le hubiera producido una inmensa cucaracha entrando por su boca.

Luchando contra la repugnancia, bloqueo sus sentidos y alzo un muro de protección al rededor de su cuerpo. El nigromante al darse cuenta de ello solo embozo una macabra sonrisa.

-Si que eres astuta, ahora veo por que eres la elegida.

Ella sin en cambio no cambio su semblante serio en su rostro apenas visible ya que la capucha de la capa y su cabello le cubrían gran parte.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo soy esa elegida? Hablo por fin después de unos largos segundos de silencio a lo cual el personaje oculto volvió a sonreír.

-Fue sencillo. Tu linaje, tu fuerza, tu cabello tus ojos y sobre todo tu historia. Eso sin mencionar aquel tatuaje que llevas en el hombro izquierdo. Concluyó señalando con su dedo índice aquella parte de su cuerpo cubierto por aquella prenda oscura, a lo cual ella no pareció inmutarse.

-y dime-volvio a hablar el personaje misterioso-¿que harás? Se supone que la elegida nos guías en el camino al éxito.

Ella seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-No se cual es su camino ni creo que coincida con el mio. Me han buscado insistentemente y me han encontrado ¿que es lo que me ofreces? -espero un segundo y continuo- Están en mis manos, sin mi tus fuerzas serán inútiles al igual que tus poderes.

El nigromante molesto ante el comentario lanzo una fuerte maldición, pero ella cerro los ojos y rechazo el ataque y la magia de aquel ser reboto contra la paredes y se hundió en una de las columnas.

-Tu poder es impresionante, poderoso muy poderoso. Admitió.

Aun con la cara cubierta por la capa se irguió imponiendo toda su altivez.

-Te puedo ofrecer la belleza, la juventud eterna, te ofrezco la inmortalidad. Hablo en un tono seductor.

Ella solo dio una risa amarga.

-Olvidate de ofrecerme riquezas, belleza ya la tengo y la juventud es lo que me interesa en lo mas mínimo ¿que más puedes ofrecerme?

La figura se revolvió en su rincón de sombras.

-Te ofrezco el poder absoluto sobre ángeles y demonios. Hablo de nuevo insistiendo en cada una de las palabra que le ofrecía.

Ella se imbuyó de la idea y se dejo seducir por ella, un escalofrío de placer le acaricio la nuca, la idea le agradaba tanto que una sonrisa fue a instalarse en su expresión marmórea, la máscara que también supo interpretar aquel sujeto.

Ella miró retadoramente hacia las sombras donde se ocultaba aquel.

-Acepto.

 _ **Hola n.n ¿que les pareció el cap? Muy confuso? Si la respuesta es si no se preocupen que en el sig se aclararan un poco sus dudas. ¿RECUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE DARIA UN GIRO CONTROVERCIAL? O.O bueno ya estoy hablando demasiado.**_

 _ **Bien sin nada mas que decir solo que darles las gracias por sus comentarios realmente me motiban para seguir escribiendo n.n**_

 _ **y queria preguntarles algo... ¿les gusta el mikayuu shota? se me ocurrio una idea de un fic no muy largo y pues la verdad me encanta el shota asi que si ustedes quieren que lo publique haganmelo saber.**_

 _ **me despido hasta la próxima n.n**_


	8. 7-mas cerca

7- MAS CERCA

 ** _Y llegara el día en que ambos se encuentren._**

 ** _Enemigos eternos._**

 ** _Ella tendrá fuego en su alabarda_**

 ** _y la muerte en su retina._**

 ** _El la fuerza en su catana,_**

 ** _y pureza en su mirar._**

 ** _Obligada a olvidar para cumplir la profecía_**

 ** _Hasta que el día llegue recuperará la memoria_**

 ** _Solo para sufrir su infortunio destino_**

 ** _En el limbo estará hasta que sepa que camino tomar._**

 ** _porque blanco y negro_**

 ** _siempre estarán condenados a pelear._**

 ** _Pv Yuu ..._**

llegue a casa cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer, realmente no sentí el pasar del tiempo al perderme en esos libros. Entre sigilosamente a la casa, atravesé la sala y subí despacio por la escalera para

llegar a mi habitación sin que Guren y shinya se dieran cuenta de que me había ido. Estaba agotado ayer fue un día muy ajetreado con la escuela y mi fiesta de cumpleaños, realmente creo que me

excedí al irme a la cueva pero realmente quería seguir con mi lectura, incluso en ocasiones me pregunto porque los leo, pero es algo que ni yo mismo puedo contestarme ya que yo no soy alguien

que se interese en la lectura menos si es antigua pero algo en mí me dice que debo verlos. Llegue hasta mi habitación y di un suspiro cansado, deje caer mi mochila sobre el suelo sin quitarme mi suéter me deje caer rendido sobre la cama, hundiendo mi cara sobre las almohadas, voltee a ver mi

reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la mañana eso significaba que solo podría dormir como una hora ya que mis clases empiezan a las siete, sin intentar acomodarme o siquiera quitarme los zapatos, los parpados me pesaban demasiado haciéndome más difícil mantenerme despierto, y en menos de dos minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

 ** _-huye conmigo_**

escuche decir a una voz apenas audible entre esta oscuridad pero no había nada.

 ** _-Toma mi mano_**

volvió a decir esa voz ¿quien me esta hablando? No había duda era una voz que venia de alguna dirección, volteaba a todos lados pero no había nadie.

 ** _-Huye conmigo te lo suplico._**

\- ¿a donde? -pregunte sin respuesta alguna, todo esta oscuro y no puedo ver nada, sin embargo la voz era ligera como el viento se oía casi como un susurro.

 ** _-por favor no te vallas._**

esa voz seguía insistiendo ¿porque no me responde? ¿quien es? ¿que esta pasando? de repente aquellos intensos dolores de cabeza se hacían presentes de nuevo, sentía que me iba a explotar y esa voz seguía hablándome desde algún punto.

 _ **-Toma mi mano.**_

De repente algo a lo lejos se materializaba, era alguien, una persona pero no podía distinguir si era chico o chica esta muy lejos, no se movía pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, parecía avanzar pero se detuvo la figura borrosa se veía un poco mas clara era un chico pero no podía reconocer aun su cara, vestía de blanco y ...¿botas? pero luego empezó a alejarse.

 ** _\- Huye conmigo._**

\- Espera no te vallas.- le grite ya que al rededor de su cuerpo irradiaba luz y yo odiaba la oscuridad- ¿quien eres? -pregunte una vez comencé a correr detrás suyo pero se alejaba muy rápido, corrí aun mas rápido pero no lo alcanzaba

-¿quien eres? ¿a donde debo ir contigo? pregunte nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta , corrí detrás del chico lo iba alcanzando, cuando iba a tomarlo del brazo para que me diera cara este desapareció dentro de un túnel blanco.

 ** _\- huye conmigo._**

volvió a repetir dentro del túnel, lo observe por un momento y decidí avanzar daba pasos lentos, inseguro de que encontraría del otro lado. No iba ni a la mitad cuando una ráfaga de luz cegadora se dirigía peligrosamente rápido hacia mi, era seguro que me pulverizara , intentaba moverme pero era inútil mis pies parecían sellados al suelo, la luz se acercaba cada vez mas ya estaba a centímetros de distancia cuando...

 ** _"Beep" "Beep" Bip "_**

 ** _PV NARRADORA:_**

El despertador ya marcaba las seis en punto, su molesto sonido resonaba en toda la recamara, hasta que la mano del azabache salio y se poso sobre el aparato apagandolo.

El chico ,se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de su cama aun encontrándose en un estado de duerme-vela, en el que no podía distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad. Se dirigio con pesadez hacia el baño y darse una ducha que le ayudara a estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Con una toalla en el cuello se miro al espejo admirando como unas ojeras yacían posadas debajo de sus parpados, realmente no había descansado en lo absoluto. Se tallo por ultima vez los ojos y bajo a tomar el desayuno.

Llegando a la cocina donde ya se encontraba shinya aun con el cabello alborotado y algo somnoliento, puso una cafetera en el fuego y posar un plato con fruta bañada en miel con un poco de granola.

-Buenos dias. Exclamo shinya con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días-respondió el azabache-¿Donde esta Guren?

-Se fue hace unos minutos. Tenia una junta importante hoy- Aclaro mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla para después decorarla con enormes cucharadas de mermelada.

Yuu tomo asiento y se dispuso a comenzar a comer su desayuno.

-¿Dormiste mal?- pregunto el albino percatándose de la cara de cansancio que traía.

Y fue entonces que yuu recordó aquella voz que le llamaba entre sueños. Una voz desconocida pero que a la vez sentía una fuerte necesidad de encontrarla.

-Tuve una pesadilla eso es todo- Respondió llevándose un buen bocado de fruta a la boca. Decidió no pensar mas en ello concluyendo que había sido un simple sueño como cualquier otro.

Terminando de desayunar Yuu tomo sus cosas y se despidió de su padre y se encamino a la escuela

.

.

.

Al llegar a la escuela Yuuichiro como cualquier otro día se dirigía a su salón cuando se encontró con su amigo Yoichi. A simple vista se podía decir que irradiaba felicidad, le brillaban los ojos , tenia las mejillas encendidas y la sonrisa a flor de piel.

-Hola yuu-kun ¿Como amaneciste hoy? - pregunto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Yoichi- dio un suspiro- Pues algo cansado pero ya se pasara. Respondió con algo de desanimo.

-¡Oh ya veo!- respondió sin quitar aquella expresión.

-Yoichi ¿te sucede algo? te ves mas alegre de lo normal. Pregunto el azabache intrigado.

-Pues...

Se detuvo ya que el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecía considerablemente. Fue entonces que Yuu comprendió que su felicidad no provenía de sus de algo simple como sacar buenas notas o algo por el estilo sino por algo mas importante.

-Tengo novio.

Se quedo patidifuso. Yoichi su mas inocente mejor amigo se había enamorado. la pregunta seria saber de quien pero la respuesta era algo obvia pero era mejor corroborarlo

\- y ¿se puede saber de quien? Pregunto intrigado.

Se volvió a sonrojar para luego sonreír.

-Kimizuki. Pero es un secreto.

-¿Porque un secreto?

-pues no quiero que nuestra relación se estropee, menos ahora que va en serio.

-¿A que te refieres con ir enserio? Volvió a preguntar.

-Pues ... ya sabes...-decía mientras chocaban sus dedos con nerviosismo-que el y yo...

Al entender lo que le trataba de decir su amigo, le tapo rápidamente la boca con la palma de su mano, comprendía bien lo que trataba de decirle y no era necesario ser explícitos.

Aunque ya lo suponía, ya que entre ellos dos había mas que una simple conexión de amigos y eso todo mundo sabia. Yoichi se había enamorado eso era fantástico. pensaba con sinceridad ya que el era de las mejores personas que había conocido y que sin duda merecía ser feliz y sin darse cuenta eso lo hizo caer en cuenta de una pregunta ¿llegaría a enamorarse algún día?

Ciertamente Yuuichiro al ser uno de los alumnos mas apuestos en la escuela no faltaban las chicas que se le declaraban pidiendo una oportunidad para cautivar su corazón, pero como siempre ocurría, el las rechazaba con el mas tacto posible, no por ser un engreído que piense que tiene a todo mundo a sus pies sino que en ninguna persona había logrado sentir aquella sensación especial de la cual le había hablado shinya y la prueba evidente de ella era yoichi. ¿encontraría a alguien como había encontrado yoichi?

-Yuu-kun- Hablo el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos- se nos hace arde para la clase. Hablo un poco preocupado.

-Ah si vamos. dijo siguiéndole el paso.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases el grupo de amigos seguía en el salón, al parecer discutiendo.

-Ya te dije que no shinoa.-Hablo el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor yuu-san tu eres el único que nos puede ayudar en esta situación.- Decía shinoa casi en un ruego.

-...-No respondió.

-Por favor- volvió a insistir la pelimorada.

-Porque no se lo pides a alguien mas.- concluyo el oji esmeralda algo molesto-sabes muy bien que yo no puedo.

-Vamos bakayuu nadie te reconocerá . Hablo esta vez mitsuba

Aunque nadie lo reconociera a Yuu no le parecía buena idea participar en el proyecto de sus amigos ya que ellos habían formado una banda en la que yuuichiro le hubiera encantado ser participe pero para su desgracia había un inconveniente que le incomodaba de sobremanera, el tenia una voz hermosa y eso a todos les constaba pero el problema era que su voz en vez de sonar masculina sonaba femenina y eso simplemente para el era muy vergonzoso. Ese día la banda tocaría en uno de los clubes mas famosos de la ciudad para un amigo de kimizuki sin embargo no tenían vocalista ya que la chica que cantaba se había enfermado y yuu era el único que sabia la letra.

-Vamos Yuu-kun te necesitamos por favor. Rogo el castaño.

yuu dio un suspiro cansado y miro a shinoa

-¿Estas segura que nadie me reconocerá?-pregunto confirmando que participaría después de todo no podía dejar de ayudar a sus amigos ellos siempre han estado con el cuando sucedía algo y era momento de recompensarles.

-Estoy segura es un plan que no fallara- aseguro ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

-Su majestad alguien la busca.- Hablo uno de los guardias ante la gobernante quien se encontraba sentada en el gran trono.

-¿De quien se trata? -Pregunto intrigada.

-Krul Tepes mi señora. Volvió a hablar aquel sujeto. esto intrigo a la reina y le dio señales de que la hicieran pasar.

Del otro lado de la inmensa puerta de oro ya se encontraba una chica de baja estatura cabello rosa y orbes rojos. La mas poderosa hechicera de todos los tiempos necesitaba hablar con la gobernante de los ángeles

-Sea bienvenida.- Recito akane con una sonrisa ante krul quien tenia una expresión seria- ¿Que la trae por aquí? Pregunto.

-Necesecito hablar contigo- dijo con voz segura- Es sobre mikaela. concluyo atrayendo toda la atención de la chica.

¿que es lo que traía entre manos?

 _ **Holiii lamento por tardar en actualizar y perdón si el capitulo es un completo asco realmente no me sentía muy inspirada. pero bueno aquí esta¿ que les pareció?**_

 _ **no se preocupen que ya en el sig cap mika y yuu se encuentran asi que les ruego no dejen de leer esta historia, bien sin nada mas que decir les dejo hasta la proxima n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

8- MUNDOS UNIDOS.

 _ **Deberá recorrer un largo camino de dolor y sangre**_

 _ **de soledad y remordimientos**_

 _ **sufrirá mas que nadie**_

 _ **el bien y el mal luchan por convencerla en que lado quedarse**_

 _ **el sol le brindara la fuerza y la luna la protegerá.**_

 _ **El deseara ahorrarle la punzada amarga del dolor**_

 _ **Deseara ayudarla en su futuro sufrimiento**_

 _ **Querrá cesar las lagrimas de sangre que derramara**_

 _ **La elegida emprenderá su propio viaje y lucha**_

 _ **lastimara a los que alguna vez amo**_

 _ **hasta que sepa que lado elegir.**_

 _ **Es su destino.**_

 _ **/.../**_

El tiempo fue avanzando. El resplandor del crepúsculo había enrojecido hasta desvanecerse en el firmamento para dar paso al purpura del anochecer.

En uno de los mas prestigiosos clubes de la ciudad al que no cualquiera tenia permitido el acceso, se encontraban dentro un grupo de cuatro amigos ensayando la canción que se suponía presentarían aquella noche todo marchaba de maravilla eso era lo que cualquiera a simple vista podría decir y claro no era así.

-Shinoa ¿hasta cuando piensa salir ese idiota?-hablo kimizuki en un tono estresado- En media hora nos presentaremos y ese estúpido no aparece.

-Si esto sera un completo fracaso si bakayuu no aparece para practicar. Hablo esta vez mitsuba.

-Ya calma estoy segura que Yuu-san vendrá en cualquier momento. Intento calmarlos la pelilila

Y así siguieron ensayando por otros largos veinte minutos y el azabache que haría de vocalista en aquella canción no se dignaba a aparecer.

-Es todo es obvio que no vendrá y sin vocalista no podremos subir al escenario.

-Calma kimizuki-kun ya veras que Yuu-kun vendrá el nunca nos fallaría. Hablo por primera vez el castaño.

-Shinoa-san ¿por que no le llamas? Puede que ya venga en camino. Volvió a decir yoichi.

-Buena idea yoichi-san ya vuelvo. Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encamino a los camerinos para tener mas privacidad

.

Justo cuando estaba por presionar la opción *llamar* en su celular una voz muy familiar la paro en el acto.

-¡Shinoa! Perdón por el retraso tuve problemas en casa.

La mencionada giro hacia la voz que la llamaba y en efecto era yuu quien venia a toda prisa con una cara llena de sudor.

-Yuu-san por fin llegas pensé que te habías echado para para atrás ¿porque llegas así?

-Tuve problemas en casa...

-Fue con Guren-san?

-Algo así... No quiero hablar de eso. Concluyó para dirigir la mirada en otra dirección.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva...**_

Yuu iba a paso rápido a casa debido que tenia que reunirse con shinoa y los demás para la presentación del grupo. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, realmente esperaba que el plan de shinoa no fallara.

Apresurando cada vez mas su andar, a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su casa un pequeño sonido lo detuvo.

-miauu

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde parecía provenir el sonido, se encontraba hecho un ovillo en una pequeña caja de cartón escondida entre los arbustos. Yacía un pequeño gato blanco de ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿que haces ahí pequeño?-pregunto el azabache como si este fuera a responderle- ¿te abandonaron aquí?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia.

El pequeño gato comenzó a lamerse la patita derecha, parecía que se la había lastimado, Yuu con el corazón estrujandosele por ver a aquel tierno animalito indefenso y a su suerte en esa calle, le hizo recordarse a si mismo en la misma situación cuando Guren y shinya decidieron ayudarlo recordaba como se le estrujaba la cabeza intentando recordar quien era antes de llegar allí pero no lo consiguió. No sabia su nombre, ni su edad, ni su procedencia ni mucho menos como había llegado hasta allí.

Otro maullido del gato le hizo volver a la realidad decidió tomarlo en brazos y esconderlo dentro de su mochila.

-Tranquilo pequeño yo te cuidaré. Y sin mas corrio directo a casa pues se le hacia tarde.

Llegando a su hogar Yuu entro sigilosamente como ya le era costumbre pero no se percato de que Guren ya había regresado del trabajo.

-Bakayuu llegaste mas temprano hoy. Le hablo el mayor desde la sala.

-estúpido Guren ya te dije que no me llames así y si llegue temprano porque voy a ayudar a los chicos en algo así que no me esperen despiertos que llegaré tarde.

Concluyo el menor dando marcha hacia la escalera

-Te llamo como yo quiera y además... Ah... Ah... ¡Achuu! ¿estuviste cerca de un animal de nuevo? ¡Achuu!

-am... Si shinoa traía a su gato y lo cargue lo lamento. Término yuu subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras cerrando su cuarto se le había olvidado por completo las alergias de Guren.

-Bien ahora ¿donde te meteré para que no te descubran?- se pregunto así mismo sacando a la pequeña bola de pelos de su mochila.-¡ah ya se!

Hablo entusiasmado para dirigise a su closset y hacer una cama improvisada con algunas camisetas viejas para luego dejar al gatito sobre ella.

-Bien quedate aquí y no hagas ruido regresaré en la noche ¿si? Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro para recibir como respuesta un suave ronroneo de parte del felino.

Una ultima caricia y después cerro las puertas de aquel mueble dirigió su vista al reloj de su cómoda y este ya marcaba las seis en punto.

Mierda.

Salio rápidamente de su cuarto bajo las escaleras como un rayo y se despidió con un *nos vemos en la noche* dejando a Guren en la sala quien no podía detener sus estornudos.

 ** _Fin flashback..._**

-Yuu-san reacciona.- Hablo shinoa chasqueando sus dedos logrando que yuu saliera de sus pensamientos.-Se acaba el tiempo ve a cambiarte.

Le ordeno metiéndolo a empujones en uno de los camerinos cerciorándose de que nadie lo fuera a ver o el plan se iría directo a la coña.

Ya dentro yuu se encontró con lo que debería ser su vestuario y se dispuso a ponérselo pues la función comenzaba en menos de diez minutos.

* Toc toc toc *

-Yuu-san ¿estas listo?.

-Shinoa... cambie de parecer no puedo hacerlo. Hablo un yuu con voz nerviosa.

-¡Que! Yuu-san tu dijiste que nos ayudarías no puedes echarte para atrás. Refuto la pelimorada.

-Lo se pero... No pienso salir así. Hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos Yuu-san nadie te reconocerá.

-*...*

A tan solo unos minutos de la presentación shinoa no tuvo de otra mas que entrar a la habitación para sacar al azabache.

-¿Shinoa? Que haces... ¡Woaaaa!

En el escenario...

-Y ahora lo que todos están esperando la nueva banda que hará saltar sus corazones. Con ustedes el grupo serpah of the end.

Hablo el presentador mientras las cortinas eran corridas dejando ver a un grupo incompleto ya que faltaban dos integrantes los cuales aparecieron al momento.

Una chica de baja estatura de pelo lila llevando un vestido blanco con detalles rosas y unas zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color, jalando del brazo a otra de más estatura cabello largo azabache y ojos esmeralda que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles verdes que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y medias blancas y con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Y así comenzaron tocar mientras la azabache se calmaba comenzó a cantar siendo seguida por la pelilila y la rubia.

No paso mucho transcurrida la canción y la gente ya estaba gritando y aplaudiendo por la hermosa voz le chica de esmeralda.

Terminando la canción los chicos quisieron quedarse en la fiesta pero yuu que tenia otros pendientes (eso sin mencionar que le incomodaba estar vestido así) decidió retirarse.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos se encamino a casa a la cual le tomaría tiempo llegar.

Ya era bastante tarde las calles se encontraban vacías y no pasaba ni un carro. Yuu caminaba tranquilo con su ropa con la que había salido de casa, mirando el firmamento bañado de estrellas y acompañado de la enorme y majestuosa reina blanca la luna, pero para su desgracia su tranquilidad no duraría mucho puesto que a unos cuantos metros de distancia el azabache pudo sentir que le seguían.

Intento andar mas rápido pero las pisadas que antes eran distantes ahora se escuchaban demasiado cerca.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? Hablo una voz detrás de el.

-oh! Pero si es un chico y muy lindo ademas- hablo otro.

-sera de esos niños ricos? Hablo una tercera voz.

-Por supuesto que no le vez como viene se nota que es un princeso- dijo el primer tipo.

Los tres personajes se posaron delante del azabache interrumpiendole el pasó.

-¿Que te parece si jugamos un poco niño bonito? Hablo de nuevo el primer tipo intentando posar su mano en el hombro del mencionado pero en eso yuu le soltó un manotazo.

-Quitense de mi camino.

-Oh mire jefe este chico nos salio rebelde.

-En ese caso hay que enseñarle modales. Y en seguido los dos hombres que acompañaban al primer sujeto sujetaron fuerte a yuu logrando que este no pudiera moverse y en acto seguido el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe a yuu en el estomago con el puño cerrado logrando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca.

 _ **pov Yuu**_

El dolor de aquel golpe logro que saliera un poco de sangre de mi boca y en seguido me golpeo de nuevo en la cara y otra ves en el abdomen, como pude le di una patada en su horrenda cara lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y recobrando el equilibrio se toco el rostro para darse cuenta de que ahora era el el que sangraba.

-Amarrenlo-Ordeno y en seguido sus compañeros me ataron los brazos y pies con una soga que no sabia de donde la habían sacado.

Me querían secuestrar y yo me defendí como pude.

Peleé forcejee y hasta le mordi la mano a uno no les dejaría fácil llevarme.

Los tipos eran mas altos que yo y por supuesto mas fuertes puesto que uno me soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla la cual me ardió como el infierno fue tnata la fuerza que utilizo que logro tirarme al suelo y después entre todos empezaron a patearme y golpearme con mas fuerza logrando así que escupa sangre.

-Vamos a ver que tan rebelde te comportas ahora. Hablo uno mientras comenzaba a rasgar mi camisa.

Forcejee tanto como pude pero solo recibí una patada en el abdomen haciéndome escupir mas sangre aquel sabor metálico saliendo de mi boca era desagradable.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba exhausto, ya no podía seguir peleando me faltaban las fuerzas.

Siendo mi ultima opción y con el aire que me quedaba decidí gritar por ayuda pero no había nadie, solo esos cerdos y yo en la oscura calle.

Ya no podía más, mi cuerpo ya no respondía, mis energías se encontraban por los suelos decidí dejar de pelear.

 _ **Pv narradora...**_

Pensando que todo estaba perdido como si de un milagro se tratara una sirena se escuchaba cerca y los hombres temiendo que fuera la policía decidieron huir rápidamente del lugar.

-Ni creas que te salvaste del todo muñequito nos volveremos a ver.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de aquellos hombres que salieron rápidamente de la escena dejando al pobre chico moribundo con aquellas sogas aun en su cuerpo.

Pero lo que parecía ser una patrulla termino siendo una ambulancia que pasaba por allí pero que ni siquiera se molesto en frenar para ayudar al chico.

Los párpados le pesaban estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, la calle estaba solitaria, oscura y fría

o al menos eso parecía.

Entre la calle se podía escuchar los pasos lentos de alguien, una persona andaba por allí, a paso seguro con una capa blanca larga y una espada escondida a su costado llegando al chico donde yacía tirado el azabache. Este ya no podía seguir consciente su cuerpo dolía como el infierno y estar atado de manos y pies no le era de mucha ayuda. Lo ultimo que pudo visualizar antes de perder la conciencia fue unos zafiros penetrantes mirándole fijamente.

La persona poseedora de estos ojos se inclino hacia la cara del azabache para susurrarle.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

 ** _Hola n.n *le lanzan rocas por dejarlo así*_**

 ** _Si, si ya se dije que se encontrarían y eso paso no? Ok ok la verdad es que el cap ya de por si quedo muy largo para meterle mas pero no se preocupen que mañana subo la continuación así que sean pacientes n.n_**

 ** _y hubo alguien que me dice que no encuentra la historia en wattpad y me pregunto si asi se llama o es diferente y la respuesta es que se llama tal cual como aqui solo que tiene diferente portada , pero de que esta esta n.n asi que debe ser la pagina o no se tal vez si buscas bien._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir chau chau n.n_**


	10. 9- UN DIARIO ABIERTO

9- UN DIARIO ABIERTO.

Yuu abrió los ojos lentamente, los párpados le pesaban como ladrillos al igual que su cuerpo, se encontraba completamente aturdido.

-eres demasiado resistente para se un humano. Escuchó.

No lo estaba imaginando, tampoco era un sueño lo oía con toda claridad, aquella voz que le hablo en sus sueños.

Como pudo se sentó recargando su espalda en las almohadas. Cuando entre la oscuridad de la habitación, sintió la mirada punzante de unos ojos clavados en los suyos. Fue un instante una milésima de segundo, estaba allí, unos ojos zafiros brillando en la oscuridad sintió cono si miraran en su interior y que lentamente se introducía en él y hurgaba en los recodos de su corazón.

Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón del azabache comenzara a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo tiritaba ante la penetrante mirada. Se miraron fijamente zafiros y esmeraldas. Yuuichiro incapaz de moverse solo observaba, no podía articular palabra, su lengua parecía un trapo seco.

Hasta que aquella sombra se desplazó rápidamente hacia la ventana escapando por esta.

Aun aturdido por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella noche, sin detenerse a razonar si quiera, se arrebujo entre las suaves sabanas de algodón y cayó profundamente dormido. Fue por primera vez un sueño plácido, sin pesadillas, para nada ligero, no oía nada, lo único que deseaba era seguir sintiendo aquella reconfortante calidez posada en su pecho y la seguridad que le transmitían unos brazos que lo habían acogido, quería soñar con esa voz que le había hablado, pero que no recordaba exactamente sus palabras.

Quería dormir sintiendo ese dulce cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo y sobre todo...

Quería soñar con aquellos zafiros que le habían salvado la vida.

 ** _[[...]]_**

Ya había pasado semana desde aquel incidente y Yuu aún seguía sin comprender lo ocurrido, dio una y mil vueltas en su mente tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a lo acontecido.

Más sin en cambio no la encontraba.

Simplemente no le hallaba explicación alguna y eso no le tenia tranquilo.

Tal vez fue solo un sueño, tal vez nunca ocurrió mas sin en cambió el sentía que si había ocurrido.

Caminando directo a la escuela como era su rutina de todos los días, con la mirada al suelo absorto en sus pensamientos, vagando entre los pasillos de la solitaria escuela ya que todavía faltaba media hora para que iniciara clases pues habia decidido ya no quería llegar corriendo y todo sudado a clase.

sin remedio se dirigio a la biblioteca de la escuela, tal vez se le iria mas rapido el tiempo si leia un poco.

sentándose frente a una mesa, coloco su mochila en el frió piso, cuando de repente recordó aquel diario enigmático que había encontrado en la cueva y que no había tenido la oportunidad de leer debido a los recientes incidentes.

Busco entre sus pertenencias hasta que lo encontró, y en seguido paso sus dedos entre las paginas amarillentas con cuidado puesto que al ser antiguo podían desgarrarse con facilidad .

Se detuvo en la tercera pagina donde comenzaba el escrito y con mucha atención y curiosidad comenzó a leer:

 _"Siempre han dicho que mi belleza es comparable a la de venus y afrodita. Lo sabia claro que lo sabia, no había oído otra cosa desde que era niña. Que mi belleza era superior a cualquiera y que ninguna chica se me podía comparar._

 _Ese era el problema, yo no soy una chica normal, común y corriente como cualquier otra, yo estaba marcada para un destino, un destino que nunca escoji. Siempre había vivido protegida, vigilada y prisionera de mi madre. Estaba harta de sentirme controlada. Ansiaba la libertad, el anonimato, considerarme una mortal y basta"_

Yuu dejo de leer por un momento confundido por lo que acaba de leer ¿considerarse una mortal? ¿acaso no era humana? pensó. Esto intrigo mas al azabache, era cierto que que esta letra era muy antigua, pero nuca pensó que podría tratarse de un ser sobrenatural. aun mas cautivado por saber, siguió leyendo.

 _"Siempre decían que era una chica rebelde, que nunca actuaba bajo las normas, que no parecía ser de mi misma especie, incluso yo lo pienso. Realmente nunca me eh identificado en este mundo, aveces me pregunto si realmente pertenezco aquí, tal vez se equivocaron y estoy en el lugar incorrecto. Pero para mi desgracia, mis alas y mi madre me confirman que no, si soy sincera me encantaría ser una simple chica como cualquiera, sin tener que preocuparme de nadie mas excepto, si no fuera por mis alas que delatan mi verdadero ser podría andar por alli como cualquier mortal pero así no son las cosas._

 _y ahora a mis diecisiete años, tengo que cumplir un destino que se acerca peligrosamente y que cambiara mi vida y la de todos._

 _ **TAN SOLO FALTAN TRES MESES PARA QUE TODO SUCEDA**_

 _la alineación de los planetas lo marcara todo y ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

 _Después de todo yo "la princesa" marcada para esta tarea debo aceptar sin objeciones lo que me depara el destino"._

A punto de cambiar de pagina, la campana de la escuela ya resonaba por los pasillos, aulas e incluso la biblioteca, bien podía saltarse la clase, no tenia ni una sola falta en la materia. Pero para su desgracia el profesor era tan estricto que no perdonaba nada, eso sin contar que casi siempre hacia exámenes sorpresa.

Ahora recordaba por que nunca faltaba a su clase.

Resignado y con la curiosidad mas que encendida cerro el grueso cuaderno de pasta dorada y la metió desanimado a su mochila para luego cerrarla y colgarlsela al hombro e ir a su aula de clase con ese pensamiento golpeteando en su mente.

Habia encontrado el diario de una princesa, eso ya de por si algo fascinante, pero le era aun mas intrigante el pensar que aquella princesa no era humana o al menos no completamente, ya que había mencionado que tenia apariencia humana, en lo único que discordaban eran ¿sus alas? Realmente no terminaba de asimilar todo ¿cual seria ese destino del que hablaba?

-"En tres meses"- pensó para si el azabache.

En tres meses, fecha en la que se alinearían los planetas, un dato muy curioso ya que justo en tres meses contando desde hoy habría una alineación de planetas, "demasiada coincidencia" pensó Yuuichiro que se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al aula de clase, donde justo en la esquina ya se encontraba su grupo de amigos platicando animadamente.

Se dirigió hasta su lugar justo en la esquina junto a la ventana.

-Yuu-san ¿dormiste mal anoche?-Pregunto Shinoa con una sonrisa.

-No es eso Shinoa.- Dijo en un tono apenas audible mientras se recostaba sobre su escritorio y giraba su cabeza hacia la ventana, porque realmente le seguía picoteando en su cabeza el incidente de aquella noche.

-Uh? ¿que pasa Yuu-san? sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Yuuichiro no sabia si debería contarle a su amiga el incidente de la semana pasada después de aquel evento, probablemente se burlaría de el como era típico en shinoa y lo tomaría de loco, ya que no tenia pruebas de lo sucedido, ni siquiera tenia alguna marca o secuela del daño que le habían hecho aquellos sujetos y ¿como culparla? el mismo pensaba que era algo ilógico y eso era lo que menos lo dejaba tranquilo, pues aquella noche estaba seguro (ademas de que iba a morir) de que aquellos hombres le habían fracturado por lo menos las costillas ademas de dejarle varios moretones, pero lo cierto era que al despertar en su cuarto horas después de que aquella persona de ojos zafiros le hayan salvado la vida, al palparse el cuerpo no sentía dolor ni mucho menos alguna marca de sus agresores.

Lo único que le demostraba que todo había pasado era su ropa rasgada.

Después de pensarlo por varios segundos decidió contarle, después de todo nadie mas sabia, ni siquiera Shinya que era al que mas le tenia confianza y realmente quería contarlo.

-Prometes ¿no contarle a nadie? y sobre todo ¿ no burlarte?-Pregunto con una mirada retadora a lo cual shinoa se sobresalto pero luego sonrió como era típico en ella.

-Uh? Yuu-san ¿dejo de ser virgen?

-Tsk-chasqueo con la lengua con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Callate! Olvídalo no se ni porque me moleste en pedírtelo si ya sabia como ibas a reaccionar.- Concluyo volviendo su vista a la ventana.

-Esta bien, Esta bien Yuu-san. Prometo no decirle a nadie. -Exclamo mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-Y?- dijo levantando una ceja. Shinoa suspiro.

-Prometo no burlarme de lo que me digas Yuu-san.

Ya mas tranquilo y entrando en confianza Yuu abrió sus labios para contarle a su amiga de aquel acontecimiento tan extraño.

Justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra llego el profesor.

-Bueno Yuu-san ¿que te parece si hablamos en la salida?- propuso la pelimorada.

-De acuerdo. Susurro mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su pupitre.

-Buenos días clase. Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en este grupo. Adelante.- Exclamo el profesor dirigiendo su mirada, al igual que los alumnos del grupo hacia la puerta que se abría dejando ver una cabellera rubia asomarse lentamente por esta, para después una figura masculina adentrarse en el salón.

-Por favor preséntate a la clase. Pidió el maestro.

Yuu no tenia mucho interés en saber sobre el nuevo compañero, por lo cual no retiro la vista de la ventana.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Mikaela Tepes es un gusto conocerlos y espero llevarme bien con ustedes. Exclamo en un tono frió e indiferente y una expresión seria en su rostro. Un chico de cabellos rubios ondulados, tes blanca como la porcelana, alto y de unos penetrantes ojos zafiros que, al percatarse de una cabellera azabache situada en la esquina del salón, ignorando los piropos y comentarios de las chicas del salón dirigió su mirada sin discreción alguna hacia este.

-Ara, ara Yuu-san ¿ya te fijaste en el chico nuevo?-Susurro la pelilila-Es muy atractivo y ademas te esta mirando.

Desinteresado y perezosamente. El azabache desvió su mirada de aquella hermosa imagen de los arboles de sakura que yacían plantados en el jardín de la institución, dejando ir al viento sus pétalos, para voltearse hacia donde le mandaba shinoa, para así encontrarse con unos zafiros que parecían clavarse en sus esmeraldas lo que hizo que el corazón del azabache diera un brinco inexplicable.

 ** _Hola ¿que les pareció el cap? Muy aburrido? Muy largo?_**

 ** _¿de quien sera el diario que encontró Yuu y cual sera el de_**

 ** _stino del que habla?_**

 ** _¿Que hace mika en el mundo humano y porque ayudo a Yuu?_**

 ** _¿de que hablo Krul con akane?_**

 ** _sabrán todo eso en el siguiente cap: UNA MISIÓN Y UN DESTINO._**

 ** _¡oh! por cierto a aquella persona que me dice que aun no encuentra la historia le dejo mi nombre: es KOKOA01  asi me llamo n.n_**

 ** _te agradesco que leeas esta historia n.n_**

 ** _Sin mas que decirles chau chau. n.n_**


	11. 10-una mision y un destino

_**10- Una misión y un destino.**_

 _ **La luna la protegerá mostrando**_

 _ **Sus pálidos rayos al aura**_

 _ **De su elegida.**_

 _ **Abrigará sus noches**_

 _ **y enjugara sus penas**_

 _ **en sus sueños de amor perdido.**_

 _ **Sera tentada hasta caer y sucumbir**_

 _ **a la tentación.**_

 _ **Sangre e inmortalidad para la elegida**_

 _ **que traerá de vuelta al dragón rojo.**_

 _ **La ambición suma a partes iguales.**_

 _ **De envidia y celos.**_

 _ **Desea lo que la otra tiene.**_

 _ **Y añade a su venganza la traición.**_

 _ **[[...]]**_

unos zafiros parecían clavarse en las esmeraldas del azabache logrando que su corazón diera un brinco inexplicable.

-Bien Mikaela. Puedes sentarte en ese lugar.- exclamó el profesor señalándole un pupitre vacío justo en la esquina en el otro extremo del salón.

El oji-zafiro retiró la vista de las esmeraldas y se encamino hacia lo que seria su nuevo asiento.

Yuu aún perplejo lo siguió con la mirada. La figura humana que tenía delante le parecía familiar, muy familiar y al mismo tiempo lejana y difusa.

Hasta que llegó a la conclusión, de que no dormir apropiadamente le estaba haciendo daño.

El azabache dio un soplido, como si no le tomara importancia y regreso su mirada a la ventana mientras que el rubio lo miro por ultima vez y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro cansado.

Vaya chico le habían asignado cómo protegido.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva...**_

Mikaela se encontraba paseando por los extensos pasillos de alfombrado rojo de terciopelo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada gacha, intentando olvidar la gran culpa que yacía sobre sus hombros, aunque para él, eso era algo simplemente imperdonable.

Un error que cometió a causa de su maldita debilidad.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en el lugar que menos hubiera querido ¿porque siempre terminaba allí?

Cuatro años habían pasado ya y aún seguía rondando aquella habitación vacía. Como si algún día fuera a entrar en ella y la encontria sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo un libro o escribiendo alguna canción.

Observó por un momento el picaporte plateado, debatiéndose en si seria correcto o no entrar.

Ciertamente se consideraba un masoquista al no querer olvidarla a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años desde que ella murió, pero ¿como olvidas a quien amaste con locura por tantos años?

Con mano temblorosa giró lentamente el picaporte y con sutileza empujó la puerta.

Nada había cambiado.

Parecía como si ella aún estuviera allí, todas sus cosas intactas, volvió su mirada a aquel cuadro posado sobre la cabezera de su cama, allí estaba ella, con esa dulce mirada que le había enamorado desde el primer día.

Un golpe de recuerdos llego a su mente, pero esta vez no hubo lágrimas pues se había quedado seco hace ya mucho. Ahora solo quedaba ese enorme sentimiento de soledad y vacío.

-Vaya, si que no has cambiado nada. Exclamó una voz familiar desde la entrada.

El rubio volvió su mirada, encontrándose con quien menos hubiera pensado ver, allí estaba, recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, la hechizera más poderosa.

-Krul- exclamó con sorpresa Mikaela mientras la observaba-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

-esa misma pregunta te hago-respondió la pelirrosada divagando la mirada por la habitación.-Sigue como siempre. Concluyó con su suspiro.

-...-Mika no respondió.

Ella también la quería, a ella también le dolió su partida pero era algo inevitable.

-Yo también la extraño.- Musitó en voz baja mientras acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente, como cuando era solo un niño.

Mikaela bajo la mirada, dejando que sus mechones dorados cubrieran sus orbes zafiro, krul solo se limitó a seguir acariciando su rostro con cariño. Él no replicó, se dejó querer por un momento, realmente le reconfortaba estar de nuevo en los brazos de su madre.

-¿entonces a que has venido? - Preguntó separándose de ella.

Krul suspiro pesadamente, realmente deseaba seguir abrazándolo, consolando su dolor, aunque supiera que eso era imposible.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Con qué?

Krul volvió a suspirar.

-hay un nuevo descendiente de los demonios y al parecer es muy poderoso. Pero tal parece su gen aún no ha despertado.

Mika le devolvió la mirada.

-¿te refieres a que es humano?

Krul asintió.

\- Y¿Quieres que yo lo elimine? -preguntó sin ninguna expresión.-¿porque?

-No quiero que lo elimines, solo que lo captures. Puedo contrarrestar su poder mientras no se transforme.

-¿y porque yo? Cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Argumentó el rubio dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa, realmente no deseaba tener ningún trato con humanos, ya no.

-porque tu eres el único que ha convivido con demonios, además que puedes leer las mentes no te será complicado encontrarlo.

-Espera-la corto el ángel-¿te refieres a que no tienes idea de quien es?

-Mi pentaculo no me permite saber su sexo- argumentó- ni su apariencia humana, tiene un campo de protección debido a que su gen aún duerme. Solo se en que zona se encuentra y su edad que aparenta.

-No lo haré.

-¿Porque no?

-Soy el guardián de akane. No puedo dejarla sola.-Dijo con determinación, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era mantener la mayor distancia posible.

-Ya hablé con ella al respecto y esta de acuerdo. Tienes que hacerlo mikaela.

-¿Como es que acepto así no mas?

Krul bajo la mirada.

-Al parecer los demonios tienen planeado abrir de nuevo el portal de los dragones celestiales.- Exclamó krul con determinación.-Quieren el cetro del dragón rojo.

Mikaela palideció.

-¿y como piensan hacer eso? El portal se perdió hace miles de años, tu misma me dijiste que nadie podía entrar a su mundo.

-Es por eso que necesitan a su descendiente. Puede que el sea capaz de lograrlo, si encuentra los elementos.

-No es posible. Nadie sabe donde se encuentran se perdieron hace miles de años.

Krul iba a seguir hablando cuando un pequeño centellear que salia por la ropa del ángel llamó su atención.

-¿Mikaela que traes en el pecho? Preguntó acercándose más al rubio mientras este veía en dirección en donde krul dirigía su mirada.

Mika descubrió un poco su pecho dejando a la vista aquel medallón que su princesa le había otorgado antes de salir a batalla, a lo cual krul reaccionó sorprendida y a la vez algo molesta.

-¿porque lo tienes?- Preguntó. llevando su mano en dirección al medallón dispuesta a quitárselo, pero en cuanto lo tocó recibió una fuerte descarga de parte de éste.-Tch-chasqueo con la lengua al sentir el dolor.

Mikaela tenia una mirada de asombro.

-Krul ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.-¿que fue eso?

-Estoy bien-dijo sin tomarle importancia.-¿de donde lo sacaste? Volvió a preguntar.

-Yui me lo dio-bajo la mirada nuevamente-ella me lo dio antes de salir a batalla.

Krul comprendió entonces.

-Ya veo. Te protege.

Mikaela parecía no entender.

-Este medallón le fue conferido a Yui cuando nació, fue hecho especialmente para ella, para protegerla.

Mikaela pareció entender.

-Te refieres...

-así es, al entregartelo, el medallón dejo de protegerla, para protegerte a ti.

Mikaela quedó atónito ante lo dicho por su madre, si antes ya se sentía destrozado, ante esta revelación, definitivamente la mínima parte de su ser que seguía en buen estado ya se encontraba a mas de trecientos metros bajo tierra.

-Fue mi culpa.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-No lo fue-refuto Krul-tu no sabias nada. Pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es defender su reino como ella siempre lo hizo. -Concluyó tomando entre sus manos el rostro del ángel.

Mikaela suspiro realmente no deseaba volver a mezclarse con humanos y mucho menos con demonios, aquellos seres que andan entre las tinieblas y sucumben las almas hasta corromperlas.

Eran despreciables.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.¿cuando debo partir?

Krul sonrió

-Ya mismo. Se te ha asignado un protegido temporal. Solo hasta que termines tu misión.

Mikaela suspiro.

-Pero hay otra cosa.-Habló la hechicera.

-¿cual?

-tendrás que hacerte pasar por un humano.

-¡¿Que?!

-Los demonios pueden sentir la presencia de un ser celestial. Ellos lo protegen. No puedes dejar que te descubran.

-Y ¿como lograré eso?

-Ten esto- dijo es tendiéndole un pequeño frasco.-desaparecerá tus alas y ocultara tu esencia. Podrás transformarte a voluntad pero deberás mantenerte concentrado.

Mikaela tomo el frasco y miro su contenido, era de un color rojizo, así como la sangre.

-Te deseo suerte. Concluyó la de orbes rojos y por último le dio un abrazo.

Y sin más Mikaela se dirigió al portal que daba apariencia a un espejo viejo ¿habrá cambiado mucho el mundo humano? No lo sabia, hace mas de cinco años que no lo visitaba. Lo observo por un momento y en seguido hablo.

-llevame donde mi protegido.-Ordenó.

El espejo comenzó a difuminar el reflejo de Mikaela mientras comenzaba a brillar para abrir paso al mundo humano y al lugar donde el ángel debía ir, y sin mas mikaela se adentro en el portal.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Las clases habían concluido y el rubio ni el azabache se habían vuelto a dirigir la mirada en ningún momento. Todos se disponían a retirarse a sus hogares. Yuuichiro tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la salida con Shinoa.

Ya en la puerta del salón Yuu miro por ultimas vez a aquel rubio que seguía en su pupitre leyendo un libro. ¿hasta cuando piensa irse? Pensó, y sin mas siguió su camino ya que no era algo que le importará.

En cuanto el azabache se retiro del salón, Mikaela cerró el libro mientras soltaba un suspiro y guardo sus cosas. Lo que no se esperaba era que sus alas apareciesen en aquel momento, realmente le costaba trabajo mantenerlas ocultas ya que la pócima de krul le permitía desaparecerlas por voluntad, pero también requería mucha energía, tanto física como mental.

Era el único en el aula, realmente tendría que dominar esto o no podría completar su misión.

 _ **Bien eh aquí un nuevo cap. Creo que esta vez no quedo tan largo ¿o si? Bueno ¿que les pareció?**_

 _ **Como pueden ver inscribí esta historia en los FesBooksAwars. Se que no soy muy buena escribiendo y que tal vez esta historia no sea muy buena pero mejor haber intentado y perdido a no haberlo intentado nunca ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Bien espero subir al rato o mañana la continuación chau chau n.n**_


End file.
